Queens and Servants
by emotionalorange
Summary: Jade Johanson is ambitious, young, and straight out of college. An expert in computer software, she lands a job at Queen Consolidated under the professional supervision of Felicity Smoak. Through Jade's brand new job, she encounters the intimidating, mysterious, and unavailable Oliver Queen, and ultimately gets caught up with the Hood. (Rated M for language, sexual situations)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the very first chapter of my very first story! I'm super nervous and really sorry if it sucks.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading and giving it (and me) a chance :)...**

 **enjoy! (hopefully)**

 **p.s. I don't own any of the characters from Arrow :'(**

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining through my apartment window. I sighed contently while stretching out my rigid limbs, but my stretching was annoyingly constricted by my sheets. I yawned, and became consciously bothered by my apparent, and horrid, morning breath. I quickly shook off that insecurity, knowing that it would not be recognized by any one other than myself.

As I sat up in my bed, I anxiously glanced around my small, one bedroom apartment.

 _What day is it? Monday? Oh shit! It's Monday!_ I thought hysterically. I glimpsed at my alarm clock and my panic was increased. My first day of my new job commenced in approximately 45 minutes. I silently cursed again to myself, knowing it would take at least half an hour to find a cab and make it through traffic.

I hurdled out of bed and then into the shower, quickly rinsing my body off. Because of my fear of tardiness, I did not even bother to wash my hair. I threw on the first pencil shirt and blouse I saw in my closet and slipped on my favorite pair of black heels.

 _I really hope the executives at Queen Consolidated don't notice my slightly greasy hair, prickly legs, and wrinkly shirt._

I got ready in record time, just taking a few moments to look at myself in the mirror on my way out. My naturally wavy hair could accurately be diagnosed with having an extreme case of the bedhead, my make-up was hardly mediocre, and I could literally feel a pimple developing on my chin.

I audibly groaned and sulked out the door, already knowing what kind of day that was ahead of me.

* * *

I arrived at Queen Consolidated only five minutes late, which was a miracle. As I stood outside the towering building, trying to recollect myself, I suddenly felt very small. After 4 years at school getting my BS in computer sciences, I am finally and absolutely on my own. The thought was overwhelming, yes, but empowering. I am finally where I want to be. A sudden surge of confidence started my feet and I strode through the heavy, metal doors

I reached the front desk, which was being tended by a brunette women, most likely in her late twenties or early thirties. She was petite and cute, with elaborate designs on her nails and fashionable attire. She looked extremely busy and did not even take notice of my presence. Several moments passed and yet her head did not look up from her work.

"Hmm," I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, m'am," I offered to the young women. I glanced down at her desk and noticed a name plate. _Veronica Nixon, Secretary_. Her name was Veronica. That was fitting somehow.

A few more moments went by and yet Veronica made no communication of any kind. As I patiently waited, Veronica finally looked up and scanned me up and down. I was suddenly unsure of myself, and knew she was thinking about how much of a hot mess I was. Minus the "hot."

She cocked her head to the right and narrowed her eyes. "Can I help you?" She practically hissed.

Her hostility caught me off guard. "Uh, yes… This is actually my first day at Queen Consolidated and I am looking for Computer Sciences. Specifically Felicity Smoak."

I applied for the position of a Database Administrator at Queen Consolidated a few months back, knowing that my skills and expertise fit the requirements. Thanks to the numerous data base courses I took in college, I am technically qualified to correct malfunctions in databases and modify and develop data systems. It sounds dull, but I love it.

Veronica looked very unamused. I could see her flipping through memo books and scrolling through emails. "Name?"

"Johanson. Jade Johanson."

Veronica grunted and emotionlessly stated, "Floor seven, down the hall. Mrs. Smoak's office will be to your right. I will email her to let her know to expect you."

"Great. Thank you!" I exclaimed, not letting her poor attitude ruin my excitement. "Have a great day, Veronica!" I said enthusiastically, directing my bouncy strut to the elevator doors.

* * *

As I reached my destination, otherwise know as floor seven, the elevator doors opened up to a notably quiet office-like environment. I walked through the hallway and noticed the numerous offices with closed doors and severe silence. Which, of course makes sense, it being the Department of Computer Sciences and all. I followed Veronica's directions and studied the offices to my right, searching for Felicity Smoak's office.

Felicity's office was the last office at the end of the hall. It was also the only office on the floor to have it's door open. As I approached the office, I could tell that Ms. Smoak was not alone. I could differentiate between two voices, one being male and the other female.

At this point, I was totally unsure of what to do. I had two options. I could wait here until the man left, or walk into the office. If I waited, they would both assume I was listening in to their conversation and I would be marked as a creep. However, If I marched into the office, I would been seen as interrupting and rude. After what seemed like hours contemplating my next step, I decided on knocking on the door frame and timidly peering my head through the doorway.

I instantly regretted that decision. I first saw Felicity, sitting at her desk. Her eyes widened and she flashed me a smile. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail, and was wearing glasses with black frames. She looked super professional and super perfect. I took mental notes on her image and thought of ways how to replicate to it.

But then, I saw him. The male voice I heard outside of the door was not just any male. The voice was Oliver Queen's. Current CEO of Queen Consolidated, former playboy punk. He was sitting in a chair facing Felicity's desk, but turned his head to observe the knock on the door frame that was in fact me. He was undoubtedly gorgeous and polished, wearing a black suit and silver tie. For a moment, I was starstruck. However, my presence obviously displeased him and he did not even try to hide the agitated look on his face.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry to interrupt-," I started.

"Oh, no need to apologize. Please, come in and take a seat," welcomed Felicity. She waved me to the chair next to where Oliver Queen was situated. I ducked my head and nodded, briskly walking and settling in the chair.

"You must be Jade. I'm Felicity Smoak, Director of the Department of Computer Sciences and MIT graduate of 2009," she confidently stated.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak. I'm Jade Johanson. Hopefully I'm still the new Database Administrator here, even after being late and rudely interrupting." I apologetically said, glancing at my watch and back up to Felicity.

Felicity shrugged and flicked her wrist, letting me know that my mistakes this morning were already forgotten.

"Hey, call me Felicity. And don't worry about it. You still definitely have the job. I looked at your resume and your credentials are very impressive. I saw you graduated in the top ten at Columbia, with a BS in Computer Science. Did I also see that you played soccer at Columbia? I was never any good at sports, I'm actually very lousy with anything involving balls. So it's impressive that you're good that something involving balls." Felicity violently blushed at her words. "I mean soccer balls. Not male genitals. I'm not lousy with those." I heard a chuckle from Oliver and I tried remarkably hard to retain my laughter. "Okay, never mind, I am going to stop talking in 3..2..1." Felicity ended her verbalization with a detectable sigh.

Trying hard not to embarrass Felicity anymore, I kept up the conversation. I already really liked her. "Yeah, I have played soccer since I was very young. It's always cool to do something you love and are not half bad at."

"Wait, Oliver, didn't you play soccer in high school? You did, didn't you?" Felicity concluded without hearing Oliver's reply.

"Oh yeah, and by the way Jade, this is Oliver Queen." She indicated to Oliver.

Oliver turned his body around to face me and gave me a tight smile,"Hi, welcome to Queen Consolidated," Oliver said reaching his hand out for a formal handshake, looking me right in the eyes with an incredible Oliver Queen stare. His eyes were a light shade of blue and I found myself carefully analyzing his perfect facial features. His jaw was covered in sexy stubble and I noticed a small mole under his bottom lip. The handshake was longer than a usual one, thanks to my obvious and starring. I quickly let go, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen," I blushed, resembling a silly teenager.

He did not seem to pick up on my reddening. Of course he didn't, he is use to the female attention.

"Call me Oliver. What position did you play?'

Surprised by his relaxed tone and question, I stammered,"I- uh- I was usually midfield. More specifically center mid."

This seemed to interest Oliver. "That's where I played as well. A lot of running."

I looked away from his glare and laughed, "you can say that again."

He gave me what looked like a forced smile which made it clear his interest was purely out of politeness and not genuine. As I processed this realization, I was marginally hurt. A small part of me wanted to be liked and accepted by Mr. Oliver Queen. Maybe it was my ambition or my pride speaking, but right then I knew his opinion of me was important.

Not wanting to seem over eager to converse to the notorious Oliver Queen, I turned my attention back to Felicity and gave her a slight smile. However I could still feel Oliver watching me. Hopefully he wasn't staring at that zit.

"So," I started, "Am I going to be working in an office, or…" my sentence trailed. I quickly realized how rude that sounded. "I'm sorry, I'm just not sure what my working arrangements are." I was desperately trying to escape this awkward conversation between two strangers that seem very close and myself. I could tell they were very comfortable around each other, and are good friends or even partners.

"Oh yes!" Felicity exclaimed, "I will have my assistant Juliana show you to your office and give you a brief tour of the floor."

Felicity help up her finger, asking me to hold on. She picked up the phone and pressed three digits. She waited with the phone pressed to the side of her face, until Juliana answered.

I could still feel Oliver's stare.

"Hi, Juliana, it's Felicity. But you probably already know that because caller ID and everything," she chuckled. "Anyway, Jade just arrived a few minutes ago, would you mind showing her office and the rest of the department?" She smiled at Juliana's response and concluded, "Thanks Juliana! You rock."

"Okay, that was Juliana, obviously," Felicity said, hanging up the phone. "She will be here any moment now." She glanced at Oliver and then back at me. I could tell she also noticed his staring. I was sure to remain facing Felicity to avoid an awkward encounter.

 _Why is he staring at me?_ I thought. _Do I really look that unpresentable? I mean, I'm no Felicity Smoak but damn. Rude._

Finally, after seconds in silence, with Oliver's glare still arranged on me, a tall, leggy redhead strolled through the doorway. She came to a halt as soon as she entered, seeing Oliver. Her eyes wandered over to me and she gave me a polite smile.

Felicity looked at Juliana and greeted her, "Hey, Jules. This is Jade. Thanks for showing her around."

I took that as my cue to leave. I stood up and walked towards Juliana. Before I left Felicity's office I turned to her and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Felicity." She smiled in return.

"Oliver," I nodded in his direction, trying very hard to seem professional.

Oliver chuckled and grinned, "Ms. Johanson," lingering on the 's'.

I started blushing, but first turning to follow Juliana out of the office.

 _Ms. Johanssson?_ I pondered. _I don't think I have ever heard my name sound so seductive. Is he always this flirty with his employees? Wait, is he flirting? Surely not. He literally just gave me a death stare when I first walked in._ A million thoughts bounced around in my head.

My final thought was: _Thank goodness i'm out of there. Saved by the assistant.  
_

* * *

 ** _AHHHH! Is it as horrible as I think it is? :0_**

 ** _If anyone out there likes this, I'm super excited to keep writing and keep developing Jade as a character. The next chapter will be in Felicity's point of view, and will take place shortly after in her office._**

 ** _Please read & review.. It is my first story so criticism is totally welcomed. _**

**_Thank ya for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here is the second chapter of "Queens and Servants" in Felicity's and then Jade's POV.**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for reading!**

 **let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Oliver!" I shouted, making sure the two women were far from my office's entrance. "What the hell?"

Oliver's mouth dropped and he gave me a confused look. "Felicity, what? Why are you upset?"

"Oliver, you know exactly why I'm upset." I placed my hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes, waiting a few moments to let him process the situation. However, the baffled look on his face did look genuine.

"Felicity, I swear, I have no idea what you are talking about. Tell me what's wrong."

"I saw the way you were looking at her!" My implied accusation caused Oliver's eyes to widen.

"What are you trying to say, Felicity?" Oliver uttered. "I was definitely not hitting on your new database girl or whatever she is. At least I wasn't trying to."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me. You were checking her out and I know it."

Oliver looked offended. "No, I wasn't. I was just evaluating her. Is it so wrong that I want to make sure my employees are fit to work for my company?"

I let out a long sigh and apologetically said, "You're right, I'm sorry I accused you of flirting with Jade. She just seems like a perfect fit for this job. She could be really useful to us. I mean she is obviously brilliant, and I'm sure her soccer career equipped her with leadership and teamwork skills." I looked Oliver in the eye and said with total seriousness, "I don't want you to interfere with her work, okay? I mean it. Besides, she's too smart and cute for you anyway." I let out a snicker and gave Oliver a smile. "I never thought I'd say that."

Oliver shrugged, "Eh, she's okay."

I blatantly rolled my eyes at his dismissal, "You're full of shit, Oliver. She's gorgeous. And she has a rocking body."

Oliver laughed at my bluntness, "Hey now, if I don't get to crush on her, you don't get to either. Besides, you have Juliana."

"That's true, that's true."

My assistant Juliana and I have been 'secretly' seeing each other for the past three months, and of course the only person I have confided in about my relationship is Oliver. I had been curious about girls for awhile, and Juliana is the first girl I have ever actually been with. But so far, so well. Juliana is beyond amazing.

"How is that going by the way?" Oliver asked.

"It's going great… I mean, we get along really well. Plus, she is really good in bed. Much better than you ever were." I giggled and the look on Oliver's face was absolutely priceless.

Oliver jumped out of his chair, with a wild smile on his face, "That's it! I'm leaving!" He grabbed my hand, "But seriously, I do have to get to a meeting. I will see you later tonight, right?" He waited for my confirmation nod and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Felicity."

"Bye, Oliver." I replied. and before he walked out the door I called for him again, "Wait, Oliver?"

"Yes, Felicity?"

"Stay away from Jade."

"Felicity, you have nothing to worry about."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oliver, promise me."

He lingered in the hallway before he gave me his answer. "I promise." I returned his response with a smile and he slipped out of my office.

* * *

As Juliana lead me out of Felicity's office and into mine, I desperately tried to shake my strange confrontation with Oliver Queen out of my mind.

Juliana sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled, "here we are," as she indicated to a small room only consisting of blank, white walls, three chairs, desk, and computer. "Your new office."

No matter how bland the room might have been, I was still beyond excited. I was so ready to get to work.

As I sat down at the chair behind my new desk, I noticed Juliana seating herself in one of the chairs in front. I quickly decided that I liked the approachable and open Juliana, and I immediately felt comfortable around her. "It's a little boring in here, but Felicity won't mind if you spruce it up or something. Maybe you could get a fern or hang a picture up," Juliana suggested.

"Thank you so much for showing me around," I praised. "Also," I continued, "thank you for saving me from that awkward situation with Oliver and Felicity." I noticed her smile fainting and I instantly knew that I said something wrong. Trying to explain myself I asked, "they're together, aren't they? Like together, together?"

A blush crept up on Juliana's face and she stumbled, "Oh yeah, uh, definitely, um, they're totally fucking."

A little a dismayed at her fidgety conduct, I began to wonder if Juliana had some sort of sexual relationship with Oliver, and was bothered by my assumption of Oliver and Felicity's relationship. However, I finally decided that it was most definitely none of my business, and the last of my worries. To be completely honest, I could see Oliver being attracted to Juliana. She had gorgeous, long red hair, was tall and slim, and had beautiful facial features. Definitely his type.

Juliana continued, "Well before his whole '5-years-on-an-island' predicament, he was always hooking up with different girls. But now since he's been back, he really hasn't been apart of any gossip. I think Starling is too focused on the Hood to pay super close attention to Oliver. He really has changed." Juliana ended her chatter with a dramatic sigh. She bitterly stated, "But changed or not, Felicity is way too good for him. He definitely doesn't deserve her."

Surprised by her outburst, I decided not to ask Juliana what her words meant. Instead I gently smiled, "Thanks for filling me in on all of the office gossip," I giggled and noticed her grin. "Hopefully I will see you around."

She got up from her chair and responded, "Of course," she beamed, "You will be seeing a lot of me. Hey, actually, are you free on Friday?"

I tried to look like I was carefully pondering my schedule, even though I knew I wasn't busy. "Yes, I think so. Why?" I replied.

"You, Felicity, and I should go out! Kind of like a 'Welcome-to-QC' celebration. Please? It will be fun. We can go to Verdant."

"Um, sorry, Verdant? What is that?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, Jade! It's only like the hottest nightclub in Starling. Oliver's little sister runs it. We can definitely get VIP passes."

I laughed at her excitement. Her cheerfulness was seriously adorable. "Okay, okay. Count me in."

Juliana clasped her hands together and did a small dance,"Yes! Okay, I will let you go. Good luck and I will see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Juliana." I responded, but she was already out the door.

* * *

 **AHHH! my second chapter! Thank you everyone who has read my story so far.**

 **I know, Felicity has a girlfriend, crazy right? I just really like Juliana and thought they would be perfect together.**

 **Thanks again for reading and please tell me what you think! it's my first story so criticism is welcomed.**

 **PS- my next chapter will definitely be longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for reading the third chapter of 'Queens and Servants'! It is in Jade's, Felicity's, and then Oliver's POV.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Friday arrived rather quickly. Which is strange, because I've noticed when you're really looking forward to something, time tends to go by fairly slow.

I think this week passed by so quickly is because of how much I am enjoying my new job at Queen Consolidated. Time flies when you're having fun, right? I'm actually quite good at it, which means that I've stayed on Felicity's good side.

Since I've started, Felicity and I have actually become kind of close friends. It's crazy, considering it has only been a week, but it just so happens that we have a lot in common. We both love hacking (her more so than me) and we both love everything that is software. Okay, so, our mutual interests consists of computers, but that's because we have never been able to really talk outside of work. Thankfully, we get to tonight.

Something I have noticed during my short time at QC, is the close friendship between Felicity and Juliana. They are practically always together, constantly giggling and smiling. I always feel like a third wheel when I am with the both of them, considering they pretty much finish each other's sentences. Although I may get envious at certain times, I like them both too much to become resentful.

And when Felicity's not with her, she's with Oliver. I've finally decided and agreed with Juliana that they're together together. They're always 'secretly' meeting in Felicity's office and going to lunch together. I'm not entirely sure why the think they have to keep they're relationship a secret, but there must be a reason.

As I arrived at my office that Friday morning, I was greeted by an excited Juliana.

"Morning, Jade," she beamed, "excited for tonight? What are you going to wear? I think I'm going to wear this new mini-skirt I just bought."

I laughed at her babble,"Uh, actually, I have this purple dress that looks okay on me."

"First of all, nothing looks just 'okay" on you." she scoffed, as if it was obvious. "And yes, purple is definitely your color."

Before I could thank her for her expert fashion advice, my office phone rang.

I lifted the phone to my ear. "Jade."

"Hey, Jade, it's Felicity," Felicity answered, sounding very distressed. "Can you come to my office please?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," I started to get nervous. "Be there ASAP."

I placed the phone down and looked up at Juliana, "Is everything okay with Felicity?"

Juliana's faced dropped, and her eyes were suddenly filled with panic, "what? Why do you say that? What did she say?"

"She wants to see me in her office. She sounded upset. I hope everything is okay."

 _I hope I'm not in trouble._ I thought, but refrained from saying it out loud to keep from sounding selfish.

* * *

After I got off the phone with Jade, I looked across my desk at Oliver. "Okay, Oliver, explain to me what happened again," I asked for the third time.

"I was writing up a report of a deal we are about to close in a few days, but right when I went to save it, my laptop shut off. When I turned it back on it was totally wiped out." he frantically presented his laptop to me. "See? Everything is gone. What am I going to do, Felicity?"

I reached over the table a grabbed Oliver's hand. "Hey, calm down, Jade will be here soon and she's an expert in databases and the retrieval of data. If anyone can fix this, she can. Well, I can, of course, but I'm sure she can, too." I gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Right as I finished my sentence, Jade entered my office. She glanced down at our intertwined hands and she stammered,"Oh, I'm so- uh, you asked me to come by."

I slid my hand out of Oliver's and clasped my hands together and placed them on my desk. "Yes, we need your help. It seems that all of Oliver's information on his laptop has been deleted or removed somehow. I was wondering If you'd be able to recover his documents. I would but I just don't have time right now"

I could see the gears moving in Jade's head. She directed her speech towards Oliver. "What DBMS was on your laptop?" she asked him.

Oliver's eyes widened and he glanced in my direction, "I honestly have no idea."

Jade also glimpsed at me, "Microsoft SQL?"

I replied, "Probably."

She nodded quickly, "I definitely should be able to." She held out her hand in indication that she wanted Oliver's laptop.

"Are you serious? That would be unbelievable." Oliver said, handing her the electronic device.

"Mh-hmm." Jade murmured, observing the laptop, obviously focused on the task at hand. "Okay, I am going to go work on this. Once I do recover your data, do you mind if I configure and upgrade the security?" Still talking to Oliver but still engrossed in the laptop.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. When do you think you'll have it done?"

Jade shrugged, "Probably by the end of the work day."

I noticed that so Jade acted so passively towards Oliver. She doesn't really seem like the kind of girl to be enamored by Oliver, so I'm not surprised. Honestly, it's sort of relieving to see Jade act this way around him. I wouldn't want another brilliant girl to get her heart broken by a man that just can't commit. That's why I was so hesitant to even ask Jade to aid him, but it seems that she isn't interested. Go Jade.

Oliver let out a relived sigh. "Wow. Thank you so much."

Jade smiled in return. "Do you mind following me to my office so we can talk about exactly what happened? Just so I get a better understanding."

"Uh yeah, sure. After you," He waved her to the door.

"Bye Felicity, I'll see you tonight." Jade grinned at me and walked out the door.

Oliver held back before he followed Jade. "Does this count as breaking our promise?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, Oliver, it doesn't. You can forget about that deal by the way, I don't think I have to worry about her falling head over heals for you."

"I think you're right." he chuckled and followed Jade out the door.

* * *

When we arrived to Jade's office, I took a quick glimpse around. I noticed a poster hanging up on the walls behind her desk, it was a roster/ calendar for all of the Columbia Lions Women's Soccer Team players and games. I remembered Felicity mentioning that she went there, and was again impressed by it.

Jade pulled up a chair next to the one behind her desk. "Right here, please." she pointed to the chair, designating my seat.

I briskly walked over and rested on the chair. As a sat down next to her, I examined the some picture frames positioned on her desk, filled with photos of Jade and other people I didn't recognize. There was one picture of Jade and a women I assumed is her mother. I also assumed it was taken on her graduation day from Columbia, as she was wearing a cap and gown, holding up a diploma with arm around the women. The women had watery eyes and an extremely proud smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at the women's expression. Jade on the other hand, was wearing a rather relieved smile.

"Is that your mother?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yeah it is," she chuckled, "she was a mess that day."

"She looks very proud of you."

She shrugged, "She deserves it."

Somehow, I knew exactly what that meant. My eyes traveled to another picture, one of Jade and a man. My eyes fell over the man first, he had brown hair, was fairly tall and handsome, and had with arm snaked around her waist. But when my eyes made it over to Jade, I couldn't look away. Her long, blonde hair was down, cascading loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a tight dress, quite different then what I see her in every day at work. She looked incredible.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

Jade looked over again from my laptop and at the picture. She laughed out loud and shook her head, "Oh no, that's my brother."

"Oh," I paused, "I see."

She diverted her view from the picture and returned it to the laptop. A part of me wanted to let her do her job and fix my laptop, but another part of me wanted to keep making conversation.

"Where are you from?" I inquired.

"Well," she started, not looking up from her work, "I was born in a very small town in Indiana, but I moved to Ohio when I was young."

"Why did you move?" Knowing that sounded impolite, I apologized, "You don't have to answer that, It's just you interest me."

"I'm not that interesting," Jade replied, looking up from the laptop and directly at me. It was the first time since we've met that I've really been able to look at her. Her face was heart-shaped, and her green eyes were almond-shaped and perfectly framed with long, black eye lashes. She had fine, sweet features, full, pink lips and a straight nose. Her smile displayed perfectly straight white teeth, and I noticed when she smiled a dimple on her left cheek appeared. Her skin looked smooth and fair, with a few freckles scattered out above her nose and under her eyes. A faint scar resided above her left eye and below her eyebrow, and I could not help but wonder what it was from.

"Oliver?" Jade waved a hand over my face. "Did you hear me?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"We moved because my dad passed away, and we wanted to be closer to my mom's parents in Ohio."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, don't worry about it, I was young."

I nodded, still feeling sympathetic towards Jade's loss. I knew what It was like to lose a parent.

"Okay," I started, "One more question."

"Shoot," Jade returned.

"Where are you seeing Felicity tonight?" Even though I knew the answer. Felicity, my partner John Diggle, and I have been investigating an infamous drug dealer of the name Beauregard Barclay Roberts, who goes by "The Doll". Our research shows that The Doll is making a stop at Verdant tonight to sell his drug "Impala" to clubbers. "Impala" is a drug unlike any other, creating hallucinations that makes one overly aggressive and paranoid. Seven teens have already died from the effects of the drug. Felicity will be scoping the club to watch for Roberts, while Diggle and I are close by. Sounds like a perfect Friday night for a vigilante.

"Verdant. I guess we are going out to celebrate me surviving my full week here."

"Oh, I see."

"Mh-hmm. Are you going as well to meet up with Felicity tonight?" Jade asked.

"Uh, yeah." I lied, "I will most likely show up for a little bit. But not necessarily to see Felicity."

 _Actually, I may end up going if there's a chance Jade will be in a dress like she was in that picture on her desk._ I shook off that thought quickly. I really didn't need to be thinking about her that way.

"Oh, is everything okay?" She looked concerned.

I was confused, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, okay, I just didn't know your relationship was that… casual. You seem pretty… close. Oh, you're probably trying not to make it public, right?"

"Make what public?"

"Oliver, stop, it's okay, I won't tell anyone," she assured.

My eyes widened when I finally understood what she was implying,"Oh, no, Jade. Felicity and I are not together. Just friends."

Jade pressed her hands against her forehead, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I just assumed that you were. Juliana told me right away that-"

I interrupted her, "What did Juliana say?"

She started blinking rapidly, "Oh nothing."

I chuckled at her allegiance to Juliana, "It's okay, just tell me. I'm curious," which was the truth. I then understood why Juliana lied and told jJade that Felicity and I were together, to remove all suspicion that they could actually be a couple. I cursed myself for not going along with it.

She knitted her eye brows and ran her thumb along her bottom lip. "Promise not to get mad?"

"I promise."

"She said you were, you know…" She blushed violently and diverted my stare.

I smiled and acted ignorant, "We were what? Going bowling? Playing Parcheesi?" _Acting as vigilantes in hopes of saving this city?_

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Well, she said Monopoly, but you get the idea." She glanced back up at me and I was lost in her stare. _She's stunning._

"Well, we aren't together in any way. Just good friends. I mean we've been 'together' before, but…" I said, putting 'together' in air quotes, so she understood my point.

Jade smiled, "Why do I have the feeling you've been 'together' with a lot of women before?" She mimicked my hand gestures.

"I think it's because of my rugged good looks and alluring personality. I just give off that vibe, you know?

She scoffed and said, "Oh, yeah, definitely," sarcastically.

"What about you?"

"Hmm? What about me?"

"Have you been 'together' with a lot of men?"

She immediately looked down, I'm assuming to hide her blush. She gently tucked her hair behind her ear before looking back up. "You don't need to know about that."

Her embarrassed behavior and dismal can only mean one thing.

"Jade! No!" I exclaimed, and then loudly whispered, "Are you a virgin?"

She blushed again and pressed her hand on her forehead again, "Okay, the non- existence nature of my sex life should really not be common knowledge to you, we really don't need to talk about this."

I was utterly amazed, "You actually are? How?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? I went to Columbia and played a sport. I didn't have that much free time. Plus, I just turned 23 last month."

I thought about all of my hook-ups that happened before my 23rd birthday. "Okay, but sex really doesn't take that long," I challenged.

"Sure, sure, but I didn't want to have that kind of sex. I don't know, I just never found anyone that I wanted to give that part of myself to. Wow, that sounds cheesy. It's really not that big of a deal." She brushed her thumb across her bottom lip again, "I'm so embarrassed right now."

"Don't be. It's just you're a very… attractive woman. It's just amazing to me."

She blushed at my compliment, "It's not that unbelievable."

"To me it is." We locked eyes for what seemed like hours, and I felt a deep feeling growing at the pit of my stomach. I blinked hard, trying to divert my attention from what I was feeling to the matter at hand, which at the moment, I did not really remember. I could feel that Jade was also trying to find a way to change the current conversation. She cleared her throat and looked over at my laptop.

"Okay," she started, "can you tell me exactly what it was you did before the computer powered down?"

I studied her innocent face and I realized that I cared for Jade, and that I didn't want her hurt. And I knew the only way to keep her safe was to stay away from her. I promised myself I would try to.

* * *

 **It was a little longer than chapter 2, and I wanted to throw in a scene where Oliver and Jade got to know each other a little better.**

 **I hope you all like Jade, I'm trying to keep her from being annoying! :)**

 **Thanks again for reading and stayed tuned for the next chapter. Jade may or may not meet a certain vigilante that wears green leather...**

 **As always, let me know what you think! Criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! chapter 4!**

 **Thank you all for reading! :) let me know what you think!**

 **PS- thank you to WinterRain36 for the idea for this chapter! You rock!**

* * *

I studied myself in the full-length mirror stationed in my closet, inspecting the way my dress fit my body. It was my all-time favorite dress; it was a light shade of purple, was tight-fitted, and it was a little shorter than my finger tips if my arms were at my sides. It was a dress that I felt good in, so I thought it was appropriate to wear on a night I wanted to look good for.

While I thought I looked okay in the dress, I couldn't help wondering what Oliver would think if he saw me in it. Of course, that thought brought on many insecurities: _does my make-up make me look like a clown? Is my hair always this frizzy? Am I too tall in these heels? Why am I even caring what Oliver Queen would think?_

Eventually, I decided I was absolutely not going to let my confidence waive because a man that I could never be with in a million years may or may not see me tonight. It wasn't like me to feel this uncertain of myself, and I didn't like it.

I glanced back over my appearance in the mirror again, trying to find any imperfections that were fixable. I finally concluded that it was as good as it was going to get, and I could feel my nerves relax. Maybe I can enjoy this night after all.

I remembered Felicity stopping by my office after work, after I dropped off Oliver's laptop to his secretary. She just went over some details concerning tonight, like where to meet, what time, etc. She seemed flustered and stressed and definitely had many things on her mind. I couldn't help but speculate Felicity's mood, and hoped that tonight could possibly be a metaphorical haven for her worries.

* * *

I arrived at Verdant around 10:15, 15 minutes earlier than our planned meeting time. There was a long queue of people that almost stretched all around the building, waiting to get into Verdant. I strolled towards the back of the line, looking around for Juliana or Felicity. I could hear the music that was blasting on the inside of the club and imagined the hundreds of people dancing along to it. I suddenly felt very nervous. I was so excited to hang out with Felicity and Juliana that I forgot that I don't even like nightclubs. I'm horrible at partying and I think alcohol is gross. And I won't forget to mention that I have two left feet.

I pressed my hand against my forehead and let out an audible sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Right in mid-sigh, I heard my name being called out. I jerked my head up to see where it was coming from. Through the crowd of people, I saw Felicity and Jade making their way towards me, wildly waving their hands and calling out my name.

Juliana reached me first. She grabbed my hands and took a few steps away from me, inspecting me and determining her opinion on my outfit. Her mouth fell agape and then she grinned. "Damn, Jade!" she exclaimed. "You look fucking hot!"

I shook my head in embarrassment and brushed off her reaction. "You look great," I replied, enveloping her in a hug. As we pulled away, I took Felicity my the arm and embraced her as well.

"Hey, Jade," she said, returning my hug, "you really do look incredible. Do you think I could borrow that dress sometime?"

I laughed, "Of course."

Juliana questioned me. "Jade, what are you doing in this line? Did Felicity not tell you we were on the VIP list? Its only the singular perk of knowing Oliver Queen."

Felicity gently hit her arm. "Mean," she directed at her. "And no, I forgot to mention that. Jade, I'm sorry, but I just prefer the VIP section. Not a huge fan of dancing in a huge, sweaty group of people I don't know. I hope that's okay."

I was extremely relieved that Felicity felt the same way about the situation. "No, that's fine. I think I would rather that, too."

"Boo," Juliana exclaimed, "You are both no fun. I love dancing in crowds, It gives me a rush. But, I do like the complimentary alcohol that comes with the VIP section. I'm about to get super shit-faced tonight."

Felicity shook her head in bewilderment, "Let's just get inside already."

Felicity led us to an entrance solely for guests on the VIP list. The door was guarded by a large, bald man wearing a intimidating black suit holding a clip board.

Felicity walked up to the man and put on a warm smile. "Steve!" She greeted, "How are you doing? it feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

Steve smiled back, "Hey there, Felicity. How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking. I have some friends with me tonight, but they still should be on the list." She pointed at Juliana and then me, "Juliana Marullo and Jade Johanson."

Steve pursed his lips and ran his finger down the checklist of names. "Yep," he announced. "They are here."

"Great, thanks so much, Steve."

"Anything for you, Felicity. And can I just add that you three are the most beautiful ladies I have seen all night? If any scumbags give you trouble, come to me."

"Of course," Felicity replied.

Sincerely appreciative of his kindness, I made sure to thank him when I walked past him and into Verdant.

The first thing I thought when I walked into Verdant was: It was loud. Electronic music was blaring and It was extremely hard for me to hear what was being said to me. I saw Felicity mouth something, obviously trying to tell me something. I pointed to my hear, implying that I couldn't hear, and to that she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close and yelled, "follow me."

Felicity led Juliana and I through the crowd. As a grazed and bumped into people, I quickly apologized but knew that it wasn't going to be heard. I noticed many men and even some women lusting over Felicity and Juliana, as their eyes hungrily followed us. It didn't seem to phase either of them, but I'm sure they were use to that kind of treatment. But me on the other hand, not so much. I spent four years at a college with men that cared more about their calculators than sex. I have never been noticed in that way.

We managed to make it to an isolated, marked- off area with a sign by the entrance stating "VIP Only" and beside the sign was another large, bald man in a black suit.

Felicity made her exchanges with the bouncer and we finally made it into the VIP area. The section was decorated with red, comfortable furniture and had it's own bar. There were about twenty people in the VIP section, so I could not complain about it being too crowded.

Juliana dragged me to the bar, and we took a seat on two stools.

She directed her speech at the bartender, "Can I have three peach sangrias, please" and then glanced at me, "what would you like?"

I honestly had no idea what to order. "Uh, surprise me," I said, trying to sound suave.

"She'll take a strawberry daiquiri."

The bartender nodded and began to work on our order.

* * *

An hour later, all three of us were having a great time. Juliana was definitely drunk, and I mean drunk. She was giggly and obnoxious, and I was too buzzed to care. I noticed that Felicity did not have anything to drink, and I could tell she was distracted. She was often looking around, like she was expecting someone.

We all sat around a circular table, laughing and telling stories.

"Okay, so Jade, I'm just like really glad I met you. You're so pretty and nice. Do you have a boyfriend?" Juliana slurred.

"No, I don't." I replied. "Do you?"

"Do I have a boyfriend? Fuck boys." She exclaimed. She wiggled her index finger at me, beckoning me to come closer to her. "I like girls." She simply stated. She raised her eyebrows and stared and Felicity, making eye contact with her. "Actually, I like Felicity."

"Juliana!" Felicity yelled, "are you serious right now?" she dropped her head and pressed her palm against her forehead.

"What?" Juliana challenged. "Jade doesn't care. Do you, Jade?"

I honestly didn't, and it actually made a lot of sense. "Of course I don't care, I'm happy for you guys."

I made eye contact with Felicity and she had a grateful smile on her face.

"Jade," Juliana started, "Let me tell you a secret," she cupped her hand around her mouth. "Felicity is such a good fuck." She tilted her head back a let out a loud laugh.

"Really, Juliana? That's enough." Felicity lectured, but it didn't seem that she was that upset.

"Isn't she so cute?" Juliana cooed.

Felicity blushed and rolled her eyes.

Juliana averted her attention back to me. "I want to hear about your best fuck."

 _Shit,_ I thought, _why does everyone in Starling want to know about my sex life?_

"Well, actually…" I started, placing my hand on my check and resting my elbow on the table, "I'm a virgin."

Felicity's eyes widened and Juliana started snickering. "Shut the fuck up, Jade."

My raised my hands up at my sides. "I know, it's super embarrassing, but it's true."

"How?" Felicity asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I've just never got around to it."

Juliana quickly stood up and held out her hand. "You are going to get around to it tonight. Come with me."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I haven't waited this long to just go hook up with a stranger."

Juliana rolled her eyes. "That's the wrong way to look at things, Jade. You may meet a totally hot guy." She looked around the VIP section and then pointed to a man sitting at the bar. He was tall and lean, with dark, black hair and tanned skin. "See, look," she continued, "Go talk to him."

I don't know if it was the alcohol or the peer pressure, but I confidently stood up and sauntered over to the handsome man.

I sat down at the stool next to him and I could feel Juliana's and Felicity's eyes on me. I turned around to give Juliana the thumbs up and she returned it with a smile, however, Felicity was not wearing a face of amusement, but one of horror. I turned back around and ordered another daiquiri, which got the attention of the mystery man.

He glanced over at me, and I could feel his eyes making their way up and down my body. "Well, hello there." I turned my head around to meet his stare. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He had a heavy, but charming, New York City accent.

"Oh, hi," I acted surprised, "I did not see you there." I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Jade."

"Beautiful name, Jade." He took my hand and gave it an alluring kiss. "The names Beauregard, and can I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

I wrapped a finger in my hair, hoping that it looked flirtatious. "Thank you," I purred.

He moved closer to me, "So Jade, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a database administrator," I blushed, realizing how nerdy that sounded. "I work with computers," I explained.

"Oh, okay, I like a girl with brains and beauty," he grinned. He really was a handsome guy, with dark brown eyes and slim features. He was no Oliver, but who was?

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Lets just say I'm self- employed." He gave me a wink.

After his wink, I heard his cell phone ringing inside his pocket.

"Agghhh," he groaned. "Excuse me while I take this."

He turned his back to me, but was talking loud enough that I was able to hear his conversation. "This better be good, I was about to snatch up a ten." He paused for a second, listening.

"What?" Beauregard asked the person on the line. "The Hood knows we are here? You know I hate being compromised." He waited a few moments to hear the response. "Do know where he went?" He asked, waiting again for the answer. "The alley behind the club?" He repeated. "Okay, I will be there soon."

I faced forwards, so it wasn't completely obvious that I was eavesdropping on his conversation. All I know now is that the Hood is in the same vicinity as myself, and I wanted to see him with my own eyes.

"Very sorry," Beauregard said to me after ending his phone call, "but I'm needed somewhere else. It was nice to meet you, doll face."

"You, too." and he briskly walked away and out of the roped- off VIP section.

Waiting until he was just out of sight, I ducked my head and followed him out of the area, trying not to be seen by Felicity and Jade. I'm not sure what compelled me to pursue him, most likely a mix of curiosity and alcohol, but I was determined to see the Hood.

I made my way through the crowd of intoxicated and carefree partiers, while still keeping track of Beauregard's movements.

He made his way out a back exit of Verdant that lead out into an alleyway. I soon reached the exit and cautiously peered my head out the doorway. I knew the Hood usually messed with some dangerous people, so I told myself that I needed to stay safe.

As I explored the alleyway, I heard footsteps and noticed Beauregard running and disappearing around the corner of a neighboring brick building. I slipped my heels off and ran after him, and the closer I got the the corner, the more afraid I got. Without peeking around the wall, I put my back up to it and took a deep breath. The sounds I heard behind the corner were what I assumed was fighting.

I finally worked up the courage to glance around the corner and I saw around five men in all black laying on the concrete, moaning and squirming in pain.

Then, I saw him. The Hood.

His back was turned to me, and so was unable to see his face. But I had feeling that no one was ever able to see his face. He had his bow strung across this back, along with his quiver. He was in a strong, intimidating position, with his arms and hands clenched at his side. I noticed his chest and back heaving up and down, exhausted from his fight.

I heard a soft click, which snapped me out of my mesmerization. I directed my attention to the sound, it was Beauregard, with a pistol aimed at the Hood.

 _Oh shit!_ I thought frantically, _I can't just stand here and let the Hood get shot!_

I quickly contemplated my options. There weren't many. So I decided on doing what I do best.

I looked around the ground for the nearest object. My eyes stopped on a empty, glass bottle, that was close to my feet. I kicked the bottle up, and caught it on the bridge of my foot.

 _This is going to hurt._ I took a deep breath and got into position. _I hope this works._ I booted the bottle up in the air and then scissor-kicked it, aiming for the head of Beauregard. I felt a sharp pain in my foot and let out an audible yelp, which caused the Hood to turn to face me, and then to Beauregard. Before he could pulled the trigger of the gun, the glass bottle was smashed across his face, knocking him down and causing him to drop his gun.

The Hood grabbed his bow and loaded an arrow and pointed it at Beauregard, who was holding his head, writhing on the ground.

"Beauregard Barclay Roberts, you have failed this city." He let the arrow fly, hitting him in the right leg. I winced as he let out blood curdling yell of agony.

"What are you doing here?" The Hood barked, it took me a few moments to register that he was talking to me. Everything just happened so quickly, and I still had an adrenaline rush from hitting Beauregard with that bottle.

"Oh me?" I pointed to myself. I wasn't sure how to respond. "I heard him," pointing to the man suffering on the ground, "say on the phone that you were back here and I just-"

"What were you doing talking to him?" He interrupted.

His straightforward question surprised me."Uh, well, I wouldn't have conversed with him if I knew that he was a bad guy."

He seemed to accept this answer. "Is your foot okay?"

"Why would my foot not be okay?" I asked, confused, but then quickly realized the point of his question. "Oh, yeah, my foot. Um, I think it's okay. It doesn't hurt." I shifted my weight to try to put pressure on it, and I felt a sharp pain and I grimaced. "Actually, It doesn't feel that great. But I will live." I shrugged. "I just can't believe that that actually worked."

"You saved my life."

I flicked my wrist and shrugged again. "I've played soccer for over ten years and it finally comes in handy." I chuckled.

"Will you be able to make it back to the club okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, disappointed that my run-in with the Hood was coming to an end. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and looked at me for a couple moments before making his way into the shadows.

As I was about to turn to go back to Verdant, a thought popped into my head. _The Hood isn't going to get away from me that easily._

I slipped my heals back on, and limped in the darkness.

* * *

 **Will Jade find 'the Hood's' place of secrecy? Will she find out his true identity?**

 **Thank you again for reading! Please review! Criticism is welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here you are! Chapter 5!**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **ps-thanks again to WinterRain36 for the awesome ideas!**_

* * *

I wildly flung the door open to the Foundry, angrily marching down the steps.

"Felicity!" I shouted, enraged. As I got to the end of the steps, I paused, searching for her. As my eyes met her's, I gave her a look of death. I noticed Roy casually leaning up against a table, but I did not acknowledge him.

Her eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"What, Oliver?" She questioned frantically. "What did I do?"

I raised my voice in frustration, striding towards her. "You let Jade talk to the dangerous drug lord that you were supposed to be keeping an eye on. She followed that said drug lord and guess where he led her to?"

She sharply inhaled, understanding the situation. "That's where she went? I thought she just disappeared. Juliana thought she was going to finally lose her virginity. Did you know that Jade is a virgin?"

Roy interrupted, "Who is Jade? And how is she still a virgin?"

Felicity turned to Roy. "Honestly, I have no idea. She is like, gorgeous."

I held my hand out, motioning for the both of them to stop their speech. "Don't change the subject, Felicity. Jade followed Roberts through an alleyway behind the club, where he was trying to find me. If it wasn't for her, I would most likely be dead."

"What? What happened?"

"I can tell you exactly what happened." I voiced called out from on top of the stairs. Jade stood on the top step with her hip cocked and her arms crossed.

"Shit," Felicity muttered.

Roy whispered in Felicity's direction. "I was thinking more along the lines of ' _dayyuuuumm.'_ She's hot."

Too surprised and agitated for intelligent speech, I barked out, "how did you get in here?"

Jade shrugged, "The door was wide open."

I silently cursed myself. I tried to remember when I closed the door, but I had no memory of it.

"You really can't be here, Jade."

In spite of my words, she made her way down the stairs. Greeting her was Roy, with his arm stretched out towards her. "You must be Jade," she took his hand. "I'm Roy Harper."

"Nice to meet you, Roy." She pointed to his Arsenal suit in it's glass case. "And that must be yours," she concluded.

Roy nodded and let out an "mm-hmm."

I sighed, which got me a look from Jade. "Look, Oliver, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just really hoping that you don't have a 'I-would-tell-you-but-then-I'd-have-to-kill-you' policy, because that would really suck."

Felicity started, "Jade, Oliver isn't going to kill you," she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to kill her, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm not going to. I mean, I really really dislike her having knowledge of this whole thing, but you have to give me your word that you will keep this a secret."

Jade held out her pinky to me. "Oliver, I swear."

I tilted my head, "Jade, I'm not going to pinky promise you."

"Oliver, just do it. It's the most sacred of promises."

I glanced at Roy and Felicity to get their reaction.

Roy quickly nodded and said, "she's right."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my pinky around hers. "There you go. Now, you should really go."

Jade looked offended. "But I never got to tell them what happened tonight!" She ran her finger across her bottom lip, I noticed it was a habit of hers. "Oh yeah, do you have any ice or something?"

She pointed down to her right foot, which was currently purple and blue and two times the size of her foot originally. I winced at the pain she was most likely in just walking.

"I thought you said your foot was okay."

"It is okay! I just need to get the swelling down. I need to fit into my heels, you know."

I chuckled and lifted her up on the table that Roy was cuurrently leaning against so I could inspect her foot.

"Felicity, could you come look at this please? I think its just deep bruising but you're better at this kind of stuff."

Felicity cringed when she saw the sight. "Ouch, Jade, what happened?"

Jade looked at me, silently asking me permission to tell Roy and Felicity about the night's previous occurrences.

"Go ahead." I granted.

Jade beamed. "Actually, can you tell them? I want to hear your side of the story."

I rolled my eyes for the one hundredth time that night. "Fine," I murmured. "I was taking on about six or seven of Roberts' accomplices, which was honestly not too difficult. I had just knocked out the last one when I suddenly heard something scratch across the ground. So I turned around and I saw Jade volley a glass bottle to herself and then she kicked it at Beauregard, who was then pointing a pistol at my back, and it smacked right him in the head." I had the attention of my entire audience of three, and they looked very amused.

Roy jumped up and pumped his fist. "Jade, that is so badass. How'd you do that?"

She shrugged, "well, I've played soccer for a long time. I didn't think I'd be too effective by throwing it. I don't know, everything just happened so quickly. I just did not want Oliver to die." She rambled, "well, I didn't know it was Oliver at the time, but you know what I mean."

Felicity uttered, ''And you were mad at me for letting her get lost, maybe it's a good thing she did."

Felicity finished tending to Jade's foot and concluded, "It's just deep bruising, you'll be just fine. Just keep ice on it so the swelling goes down."

Jade looked very appreciative, "Thank you so much, Felicity."

Felicity grabbed her shoulder and stroked it comfortingly. "Of course."

After all of the conversing, I still thought it best that Jade left. "Jade…" I began.

"I know, I know," she waved my off. "You want me to go." She jumped of the table and onto her left foot. She gave me a crooked smile. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"It's not that…" I said, trying not to offend her.

Jade chuckled, "Oliver, I'm just kidding, I know I'm out of place here." She suddenly tilted her head and stared off into space, running her finger across her bottom lip. She looked effortlessly sexy. "Unless…"

I cleared my thoughts and wildly shook my head. "No, Jade, no. No way." I forbade, knowing what she was implying. There was no way I was allowing her to join our crusade.

Jade stubbornly crossed her arms, "Okay, why not?" she disputed, "I'm great with computers, so I could always help out Felicity. I'm athletic, I'm fast, and I make really good judgement calls under pressure." She gently tapped the tip of her index finger against her lips, thinking hard of other qualities she possesses. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, with her finger in the air. "I have a black belt in karate."

She chuckled and quietly mumbled, "I almost forgot about that."

I scoffed, "Jade, why do you have a black belt in karate?"

"A soccer coach I had when I was young signed the whole team up for karate lessons, explaining to all of us that it was beneficial to our balance and composure. He was crazy, I'm pretty sure he's in prison."

"Huh," Jade was definitely an interesting girl. "I see. But I still can't let you. I'm sorry."

Jade dropped her shoulders and pouted, "Come on, Oliver. I'm sure Roy had to train with you and everything. I mean, I'm sure it didn't happen over night, and I'm very willing to do this. I'm serious. And don't use the excuse that you care too much about me, because you hardly even know me." She grimaced. "Okay, that sounded a bit rude, but you know what I mean. Plus, I think you owe me this."

Her passion was compelling and a bit convincing. I pursed my lips and then let out a sigh. "Let me talk to Roy and Felicity in private, please."

Jade nodded and I pulled Felicity and Roy to a spot in the Foundry away from Jade.

Roy was the first to speak. "I say we let her in."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Are you just saying that because you want to see her in a tight, leather outfit?"

Roy was offended and cleared his throat, "Okay, no. I honestly think she would be a great addition."

Felicity shifted her weight and nodded, "I have to agree with Roy. Sorry, Oliver."

I glanced up at the ceiling, taking a minute to recollect my thoughts. Jade was obviously an extremely bright individual, with a lot of talents. I couldn't help but think of how deadly she could be with the right kind of training. "I think so, too."

"So, it's settled then?" Roy questioned, and I nodded in response.

We turned back around to Jade and I pronounced, "Welcome to the group," which got a smile from Jade. "However, I have some rules. This is my crusade, so we do things my way. I expect you to do a lot of training after your foot heals up. Are we clear on this?"

"Clear on what? Oliver, who is this?" I heard another recognizable voice coming from the stair well. It was the one and only John Diggle, with a confused expression on his face.

"Diggle, this is Jade. Jade, this is John Diggle, a very good friend of mine."

Jade held out her hand to Diggle. "Nice to meet you, John. I work at Queen Consolidated with Felicity and Oliver. And here, too, I guess."

"Uh…" Diggle still looked confused. "Oliver, can I talk to you in private?"

He strode over to a corner in the Foundry, and spoke closely to me.

"Oliver," he exclaimed, "who is this girl? She is joining us now?"

"I know, I know, I'm sure you're full of questions." I took deep breath and initiated Jade's background story. "He name is Jade Johanson. She went to Columbia and finished in the top ten with a BS in computer science. She played soccer there and has a black belt in karate." I sighed, knowing that John wasn't seeing the point here. "Diggle, she saved my life tonight. You know me, John. You know I wouldn't drag a young women into this situation if I did not think she had potential. You have to trust me."

John studied my serious expression closely, eventually nodding and tightened his mouth. "I'm sure she needs training, right? We can't let her out in the action without knowing she is one hundred and ten percent prepared."

"I agree, Dig."

He turned back around to face Jade. "Nice to meet you, too." He continued his greeting. I could tell he was still a little hesitant in welcoming a new member, but I knew Jade did not notice, or If she did, she didn't care. She gave him a quick nod and huge smile.

She looked back over to me. "Honestly, Oliver, we don't even have to wait on my foot to start training. I think I'm good to start right sooner."

Diggle interrupted. "What happened to your foot?"

"She kicked a glass bottle into a drug lord's head and saved Oliver," Roy answered for her.

Diggle looked at me, "Roberts?"

I nodded. John let out a "hmmph."

We all sat in awkward silence for a few moments, and I noticed that now Jade was almost thirsting for Diggle's approval, as she already had Felicity's and Roy's. I could tell Jade was trying to start some kind of conversation without sounding too pretentious. She was obviously uncomfortable. I could tell it by the way her eyes were darting around the room and how she ran her finger across her bottom lip.

Feeling bad for Jade, I tried to rescue her. "Jade, how about I take you home? You've been through a lot tonight."

I relieved smile came upon her face. She sighed and nodded, "I will take you up on that offer. My car is still parked outside."

She walked towards the bottom of the steps and turned around to face Roy, Felicity, and Diggle. "Nice to meet you, John and Roy." She gave them charming smiles and then she faced Felicity. "And Felicity, I will see you on Monday." She turned around to continue up the steps.

Diggle stopped her and sincerely said. "Jade, you are welcome to come by anytime. You're one of us now."

"Thank you, John," she replied.

* * *

Side-by-side, I walked and Jade hobbled out to the parking garage where her car resided. Jade was an owner of a dark blue Honda Accord.

Without me asking, she held out the keys to her vehicle and dropped them in my outstretched palm.

She sluggishly treaded to the passenger side and flung the door open and rested in the passenger seat. I joined her in the car, quickly turning on the engine and maneuvering out of the garage.

"Where do you live?"

Jade put her chair back and propped her feet up on the dashboard. "Just keep driving straight. I will tell you when to turn."

I shrugged, "Okay."

We rode in silence, and I couldn't help glancing over to Jade. Her long, tanned legs looked perfect and her dress was riding up because of her outstretched position on the chair. I had a perfect view of her toned thighs.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I attempted to start a conversation. I turned on her stereo and simultaneously asked, "What are you listening to?"

I recognizable voice started belting, and I instantly knew who it was. I snickered, "You listen to the Doors?" It was undoubtedly Jim Morrison singing "Light My Fire."

"Yeah, I do. I love the Doors."

"They're pretty good. Are they your favorite band?"

Jade took a few seconds to reply, she was deep in thought. "No, I would say the Beatles are."

I was surprised by her taste in music. "Hmm," I hummed.

"What?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing. I just was not expecting you to have that specific taste in music. It's not a bad thing, " I assured he, "It's actually pretty interesting."

"I've told you before, I'm not interesting." She laughed at her words.

I was stopped at a red light and I looked over at her. We locked eyes. "I"m pretty fascinated by you so far."

She held my stare and replied, "Take a right at the next light."

As the light turned green, I followed Jade's instructions and then she directed me to a quaint apartment complex. She informed me where her parking spot was and we both jumped out of her car. She took my arm and stepped close to me.

"Oliver, thank you so much for the ride home. I really appreciate it." She cleared her throat and looked up at me. "And thank you for everything else, too. I won't let you down."

I smiled at her spirit. "You're welcome, Jade. I think we're even now. Let me walk you up to your apartment."

She let go of my arm and that same relieved smile made its way back onto her face. "Okay."

She lead me into her apartment building, which was uncomfortably cold and decorated like a modern art museum. Before getting on the elevator, Jade paused and turned to me. "Oliver, how are you going to get home?"

I laughed at her worry, "Relax, Jade. Don't stress about that. I'll call Diggle and he will come pick me up." This seemed to calm her, and she pressed the 'up' button to the elevator.

We finally made it to her apartment on the 5th floor, and we stood outside the door, looking at each other, which would be painfully awkward with any other gorgeous girl. But with Jade, it was different. She was so personable and likable, that I always enjoyed her company. If she would have asked me in, I would have happily accepted.

"Thanks again, Oliver. Are you sure you're going to make it home okay?" She looked genuinely concerned.

"Jade, you just found out less than an hour ago that I was a masked vigilante who fights crime. And you don't think I can make it home okay?"

She rolled her eyes and ran her finger along the lines of her lips. "Okay, whatever, I was trying to be polite."

I smiled and eyed her lips. They were perfect and pink, and looked lusciously soft and kissable. This would be the part of the date that I would kiss the girl, but something about Jade caused a nervous feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. "It was very polite," I reassured her. "Thank you for caring. Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight, Oliver." She grabbed my arm and stepped up on her tip toes to give me a swift kiss on my cheek. The feeling in my stomach only increased, as her kiss burned on my skin.

She turned away to unlock her door and slipped in, smiling at me through the crack of the door she eventually closed.

Standing there, I reached into my pocket and pulled put my cell phone and dialed Diggle's number.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Oliver. What do you need?"

"I just dropped Jade off at her apartment. I need you to pick me up."

"Be there in 10. And Oliver?" He continued.

"Yes?" I reluctantly answered.

"You like her, don't you?"

* * *

 _ **And there you have it!**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it! :)_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! please review and criticize, it's welcome!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 everybody! Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy! Like always, criticism is welcome! :)**

 **PS- thank you again to WinterRain36 and highlander348 for your awesome help/ advice!**

* * *

I made my way through Verdant and entered the hidden doorway to the Foundry. A few days have passed since finding out that Oliver Queen was actually the Hood. I am honestly still in shock from this secret, and was not expecting it all, but now that I know, the more sense it makes. Now that I know, the more I realize that I couldn't have been anyone else.

I'm also extremely surprised at how I handled the reveal. I didn't even faint or cry or say something totally out of whack, which is a miracle. I was so close to just running once I heard those recognizable voices coming from the cracked door, and I don't know what got into me. I just had this strong gut feeling that I compelled me to offer my aid to the group. And now I'm not sure if it was brave or extremely idiotic. I had no doubt that Oliver had the capability of training successfully, yet I had some doubts when it came to my abilities. It will soon become apparent if I'll be a failure or success, Let's hope for the latter.

I creeped down the steps and peeked to find a sign of any human activity. I quickly noticed that everyone was in fact there and they all glanced up at my arrival. Felicity was seated at her computer, and Roy was slouched on a table behind her, with his arms crossed on his chest. Oliver and John were standing at another table, obviously in the middle of a conversation. I saw a wide smile spread on Oliver's face as he saw me, which sent butterflies flying in my stomach.

"Jade!" Felicity greeted, giving me a sincere smile.

John Diggle address me as well, "I was afraid for a second that we might have scared you away."

I laughed politely, understanding the undertone of humor in his words. "Unlucky for you all, It may take a lot to get rid of me."

Oliver looked at me intently. "Let's hope so. Are you ready to start training? How's your foot?"

His eagerness slightly threw me of guard. I started to somewhat panic. "Uh, yeah, my foot is fine. Good as new." I laughed uncomfortably. My foot was actually still bruised, but I did not want to seem weak.

Oliver looked at me curiously. "You're sure? Let me see."

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

Oliver smirked, "Trust comes later."

I sighed and slipped of my tennis shoe and sock, and my discolored foot was in view. I noticed Oliver tilted in his head and exhaled out of disappointment, so I quickly stated, "Oliver, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt," I said convincingly. "Please, can we start."

Oliver had a grave expression on his face, and I awaited his response for what seemed like hours.

Diggle jumped in, "Come on, Oliver. If she is really going to go out in the field, she's going to have to learn to fight through the pain. This is good practice."

I nodded and pointed at John, waving my hand. "Exactly, John, that's a great point. Please, Oliver." I pleaded.

"Okay, fine. But we are going to start slow, alright? And then we can work our way up."

I applauded internally. "Okay, okay, you're the boss." I flashed him an excited smile.

Felicity got up from her chair, and quickly embraced me, "Sorry, but I can't stick around. I have a date tonight."

Roy gave her a surprised look. "A date? With who?"

"Ju-," Felicity started without thinking it through, "Jude," she finished. "I have a date with this guy I just met named Jude."

Roy was oblivious to her close mess-up. "Have fun, and tell him I said, "hey Jude." Roy started chuckling at his own joke, "Get it? Like the Beatles song. Wow, I'm hilarious."

"Did you know that "Hey Jude" was written by Paul McCartney for John Lennon's son, Julian?" I started. "Yet, John always thought it was about him, and he despised the song."

"I actually did not know that," Roy responded.

"Well, you do now." Felicity made her way up the stairs. "Bye, guys. Let me know if anything comes up. Like always, I'll have my phone on me."

Everyone muttered out some adieu, and John turned to face Roy, Oliver, and me. "I'm afraid I have to go as well, Layla is expecting me at home. I think she's ready to hand off the baby." He reached for Oliver's hand to give it a firm shake. "Call me if you need me. " He offered his hand to Roy and then to me. "Jade, that proposition applies to you as well," he said with my hand still in his. "Oliver can be tough."

"I can handle him." This got me a slight smile. "But thank you."

Wiggle confidently walked up the stairs, and I realized he had a walk that made him look like he was always on a mission. As he made his way out of the Foundry, it was just the three of us. We all stood there, Oliver awkwardly glancing at Roy. It would be a bit awkward to have Roy as a spectator.

The silence finally got to Roy, "Okay, fine!" He threw his hands up. "Enough looks, I'll leave. Damn, I can take a hint." He trudged up the steps.

I giggled, "Roy, you don't have to go."

"No, I'm leaving. I feel like a fucking third wheel."

I couldn't help it as my laughing at his immature reaction became more intense. "Don't be mad."

He turned and looked at us before leaving, "Well, I am mad. I hope you can live with yourselves."

"I think we'll be just fine," Oliver said, amused.

He slammed the door, which left just Oliver and me. He leaned up against a table and crossed his arms and rested them on his chest. "I think you're going to fit in well here."

"You think so?" I inquired. "You think they like me?"

Oliver nodded and shrugged. "I think you're one of those people that are hard not to like."

I blushed. Oliver Queen just told me that he liked me. I played it cool. "I don't think you're one of those people."

Oliver's jaws dropped as he questioned, "You don't like me?"

"Eh, sometimes," I said coyly. Eager to start my training I said enthusiastically, "alright, do this thing. I'm ready."

"Okay," Oliver started, "let's start out with some basic sparring." I followed him over to a large mat in a back corner. He turned to face me. "The main objective is to refrain from giving your opponent an open attack and expose their weaknesses. What do you think my weakness is?"

I gave him a puzzled look, and shrugged.

"Trick question," he smirked. "I don't have one."

I giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. But before my fist made contact with his shoulder, I saw his hand swiftly grab my wrist. With no time to react, he swept my feet out from under me and pushed me down, causing me to land flat on my back. I landed with a thud, and felt Oliver's weight on my chest. Our faces were inches apart, and I could hear my rapid breathing.

"First lesson: no joking around." He showed a wide, perfect smile, which made my face flush and my heart beat faster. His breath smelled like fresh mint.

I scoffed. "First of all, you made the joke. Second of all, now I'm pissed."

Oliver jumped up off of me and stood up. He held out his hand, offering me help. Not wanting to have a repeat of me getting thrown on the ground, I refused his aide and stood up on my own.

"Alright, let's begin for real. No more playing around." I scolded Oliver.

He threw his hands up, indicating his innocence. "You make the first move."

I got into an athletic stance, which consisted of a slight bend in my knees and my coiled fists raised up by my face. Thoughts raced through my head. I desperately tried to remember moves from my forever ago karate classes. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head and I made my first move. I gave him a swift kick to the outside of his knee which he easily blocked. He answered with a punch to my side which I stopped with my left arm.

Oliver's posture straightened and he gave me an impressed look. "Wow," he scoffed, "not bad." He folded his arms.

Before he could say another word, I took advantage of the situation. I nimbly booted his chest, causing him to plummet on to the mat, letting out an audible grunt. I expeditiously got into a position where my knees were on both sides of his torso, straddling his waist. Unfortunately, it was until after the fact that I realized how sexual this probably looked.

His eyes were still widened in shock several moments after the occurrence. He quickly glanced at the physical contact we were making, causing my cheeks to redden. He placed his hands behind his head and said, "not too bad at all."

His casualness and composure was amusing, and my head fell back as I erupted with laughter. Not necessarily at the current situation, but at what has happened in my life since I met Oliver Queen. Who knew that boring, old Jade would be in this position, provocatively sitting on a millionaire former playboy present vigilante while also training to fight crime. I would not guessed those two things would be part of my ten-year plan.

I made my way off of Oliver's lap and stood, offering my hand out to him. He took my hand, and I pulled him up. "I'm impressed, Jade." He stated. "I have yet to regret my decision." He gave me a half smile.

"I'm flattered," I said, as I rolled my eyes. I was honestly still in shock from the previous scene. Thoughts of being so close to Oliver ran through my mind, and I spaced out. My thumb subconsciously made its way to my bottom lip and slowly brushed it.

Oliver closed the gap between us, which snapped me out of my daydream. We were only inches apart, and I had to bring my chin up to meet his eyes. Oliver's hand left his side and he gently placed it on my right hand which was currently skimming my lower lip. He caressed my thumb and then my bottom lip, causing my eyes to widened and dart around his face.

Oliver stared at my mouth, and did not make eye contact. His thumb was still grazing it. It was hard to focus on his words. "You do that a lot, don't you?" I knew what he was referring to without an explanation.

I nodded. "It's a habit."

He made a slight sound of acknowledgement, his eyes still locked on my lips. "I know you have said before that you're a virgin, but have you have your first kiss?" He glanced up at me and a wild grin broke out onto his face.

I playfully shook my head and eyes the floor. "Okay, Oliver, I'm not that lame. I have been kissed before."

He chuckled. "You are not lame at all. You're interesting."

"Actually, I'd beg to differ. You are interesting."

"Ah," Oliver gasped and said sarcastically. "We are both interesting, we have so much in common."

"Exactly!" I played along, "you breathe, I breathe, we are perfect for each other." I giggled and looked back up at Oliver, locking eyes with him. Ironically, at that moment, it was very difficult to breathe. It was like time stood still, and I wanted nothing more than his lips on mine. I almost worked up the courage to lean forward and finally close the distance, but Oliver took a few steps back and cleared his throat. "I think that's all we need to do today, I just wanted to see what you need work on."

"Oh, okay." The disappointment in my voice was obvious, however I was hoping it would not be obvious to Oliver. If he wanted to kiss me he would have. So, apparently he does not want to kiss me. It is as simple as that.

"You coming by tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I actually felt embarrassed about the whole thing. Obviously Oliver did not want to be romantically involved with me. He is so mature and experienced, why waste time on me? I was silly for even getting my hopes up. I made my way to the steps, trudging up them.

"Jade?" Oliver called. I turned around to face him. "I'm glad you're a part of the team."

I smiled faintly. "I'm glad to be a part of it. Bye, Oliver."

"Goodbye, Jade." I heard a sigh escape Oliver's mouth as I walked through the door.

 _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

 **Awww poor Jade! She has fallen under the spell! Will Oliver return these said feelings?**

 **Thanks again for reading! Make sure to review and tell me your thoughts/ what you want to happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I have been away for so long! Enjoy Chapter 7 in Jade's POV!_

* * *

Monday arrived, which lead to my arrival at Queen Consolidated at approximately 8 o'clock in the morning. I felt confident and self-assured, but I was also lacking sleep. Every time I would try and close my eyes, memories from these past weeks would flash through my mind, causing excitement and adrenaline to course through my body. I still could not believe the current position I was in. I, Jade Johanson, was so close to being ready to fight in the field with Oliver, Roy, and John. I personally believe I am ready, however Oliver is still hesitant in allowing me to participate in any areas that are not computer- oriented. I have been working my ass off for almost three weeks now. And not to toot my own horn, but I'm getting pretty damn good. It was also been three weeks since I almost made the mistake of kissing Oliver. How humiliating would that have been?

While my strength, agility, and fighting skills increased, so have my feelings for Oliver, and I hate myself for that. I am constantly embarrassed because of these feelings. I am always blushing and drooling when Oliver is shirtless, and I can not even make a coherent thought when we spar together. I have never been so attracted to someone. And what is even more embarrassing, I know Oliver feels nothing in return. I thought we were growing closer for a while, but recently, he has been rather aloof and cold.

As the elevator doors opened to the Department of Computer Sciences, I briskly strode through the open portal, and made my way to my office. I was finally started to feel at home here. I'm sure that has something to do with becoming good friends with Juliana and Felicity, but regardless of that, I liked my job.

I bounded through the doorway but stopped abruptly, noticing a familiar figure in a chair facing my desk. It was Oliver Queen. He looked as sharp and gorgeous as always. I felt my face flushing and forced myself to push away these feelings of butterflies. I halted in the doorway and I tried to lean coyly up against the door frame. A sly smile spread across my face.

"Well, well, well," I laughed. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Oliver turned to face me, and his eyes darted up and down my figure. I immediately felt insecure and wished I could read his thoughts. I would do anything to know what he is thinking.

"Jade," he smiled indifferently. "I wanted to talk to about a lead we have on Hector McCleary." Hector McCleary a no-good slime-ball, who was infamous for assaulting women, robbery, and drug-dealing. Literally, this guy is like the worst.

I stepped toward my desk and rested on my chair. "Tell me everything. I hate that guy."

"Do you know that convenience store on the corner of 3rd and Washington? The one is owned by the elderly husband and wife?"

"Aw, of course," I cooed. "They are so cute and sweet."

Oliver rolled my eyes at my childish comment. "We have information that suggests that there is going to be a rather large drug deal occurring around the vicinity of the store, tonight. We want to stop this guy. We are sure he is going to ransack the store, too."

"Alright, I'm in." I said excitedly. This was my perfect opportunity to make my field debut.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, he looked rather confused, "What? No, you are going to stay at the foundry for this one."

I sighed audibly and threw my head back, "Oliver, what the hell?" I asked. "I am so ready to fight and you know it. I just need a chance." I clasped my hands together and held them out towards Oliver, pleading with him.

He didn't look convinced. "Jade, I'm sorry. I can't have you interfering with this one. McCleary is ruthless, especially towards women." Oliver looked down and started shaking his head slightly back and forth before finishing his thought. He glanced back up at me with a serious stare. "I've heard horror stories, Jade. If anything like that happened to you, I could never forgive myself."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and the butterflies returned. I felt a warm, happy feeling flood my body. _Oliver is trying to protect me,_ I thought to myself. _He cares about me. Maybe that is why he has been acting so apathetic recently._

I was longer upset over Oliver's news of not allowing me to help with the horrible McCleary. I silently cursed myself over my change of heart. "Well, ultimately, it is your choice." I shrugged.

Oliver eyed me curiously. "What? No snarky comment or comeback?"

I shrugged again, "I trust your judgement. I know that you will always do what is best."

Oliver looked pleased, "thank you for understanding, Jade. I knew you would."

I couldn't help but smile from his words. After a few silent moments, Oliver pulled a rectangle, velvet box out of his back pocket.

"I thought you were going to be upset at what I told you," Oliver confessed. "So I planned on giving you this to make it up to you. I didn't know that'd you take it so well."

As he handed me the box he said, "It symbolizes a promise that I will let you out in the action, just when I'm ready to," he chuckled nervously.

I carefully took the box from Oliver, and I gently ran my thumb over the top lid, feeling the smooth velvet. As I uncovered the gift, my hand flew to my mouth, covering a wild smile. It was a blue domino mask. Not exactly one that you would wear to a masquerade ball, but it was exactly one that you would fight crime with.

"Oliver," I giggled uncontrollably. "This is so cool!" I shook my head in disbelief. I looked up at him from the mask and tilted my head, "how did you know blue was my favorite color?"

He shrugged, "Just a guess." I knew that was not the case. "Jade, you know, you also need a code name." His stare caught mine. "I was thinking 'Cobalt.'"

I could hardly contain my excited. However, I surprisingly played it cool. "Cobalt?" I acted as if I was in deep thought over his suggestion, although I already knew I loved it. I shrugged nonchalantly, "I like it." A wide smile broke out on my face.

Obviously my smile was contagious, because Oliver quickly joined.

"Oliver, this really means a lot," my face flushed and I could feel my feelings for him grow even more, without my permission.

If Oliver noticed my blush, he was kind enough not to take note of it. He stood up and ran his hand over his green tie in hopes to smooth out his shirt. "You're welcome, Jade. Just promise me that you will leave this one tonight to Roy and me, okay? Do you promise?"

I followed his lead and stood up from my chair, and laughed. "Would you like to pinky promise, Oliver?" I accompanied him to the doorway, and we stood face to face. I have never really "looked up" to Oliver, because I am quite tall. However at this moment, I felt that he was towering over me. I loved, but also hated, being so close to him. It was like I could hardly control my emotions once I was near enough to smell his musky scent. He was so alluring and enticing that it was almost painful. I was hungry for him. I hated the control he had over me that he was not even aware of.

I plastered a smile onto my face, regardless of the turmoil I was feeling internally. We stood there for what felt like hours. Oliver shifted nervously and blurted out, "I think I am going to get back to my office, okay? I will see you later tonight, Jade."

"Okay, Oliver. Have a good rest of the day." He walked out of my office and left a deflated feeling in my chest.

 _You know what, Oliver Queen?_ I thought to smugly myself, _You will see me tonight, when I am kicking Hecto McCleary's ass!_

* * *

 _I know this chapter is sorta short... I just need it to lead up to the (longer) next chapter! Will Jade decide to disobey Oliver in hopes to prove herself?_

 _Thank you for reading! and thank you to all that gave me inspiration for this story! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8! Thank you to everyone has stuck with this story up to this point._

 _PSA- this story is rated M, so there are going to be more and more mature subjects/themes throughout. Please do not read if you get offended by such subjects/themes._

Thank you again for reading! Review :)

* * *

It was the longest work day of my life. It was almost like the clock was frozen in time, taunting me. I was eager to aid Oliver and Roy tonight in stopping Hector McCleary, without their knowledge, of course. Technically, I did not promise Oliver that I would not interfere with the mission, he just thinks I did. I will admit, I felt slightly guilty of my plans to disobey Oliver, yet impatient and ambitious side of me can not be contested with. Besides, I knew I was ready. I am hoping after I succeed tonight, Oliver will finally see that as well.

The day overall consisted of my hands subconsciously running through my exceedingly long hair, causing it to frizz, and glancing up at the clock every 5 minutes respectively. Unfortunately, I was awfully unproductive, which I am sure I will hear all about from Felicity tomorrow. I couldn't help contemplating my plan for tonight. When I arrive at the Foundry after work, I will attain information of Oliver's plans, which will then determine my own plans. I am organizing a scheme where I act approximately an hour ahead of Oliver. Therefore he will arrive to the crime scene, realize that I have saved the day, and then fall madly in love with me. Sounds foolproof to me.

Finally, the clock hit five o'clock. I let out a resounding sigh of relief and quickly packed my items in my work briefcase, already making my way out the door.

* * *

I entered the Foundry roughly thirty minutes later. As I descended down the stairs, I noticed Felicity in her usual habitat, behind a computer. The light from the device illuminated her face to the point where you could see small rectangles in her glasses. A wide smile broke out on her face when she saw me. She shot out of her chair, and dashed rapidly to embrace me.

"Jade!" She gushed, "I am so happy to see you. I have a huge surprise for you. Put your hand over your eyes," she directed.

I quickly obeyed, "What surprise, Felicity?" I said to darkness. I was anxious to see what she was so hysterical about. I felt her hand weave through mine, as she gently tugged me in a direction, guiding me to the surprise.

We stopped abruptly and I could then feel her hands grasping a little below my shoulders. Felicity was now behind me.

"Okay, you can look now," I heard her whisper in my ear. I could feel excitement radiating from her.

I complied with her command and removed my hands from my eyes.

And there it was, in all of its glory.

My jaw dropped and my hand flew to my mouth. I immediately turned around and faced Felicity.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?"

Felicity nodded giddily. "Yes, Jade, it is. Oliver had it made for you."

It was mine, Cobalt's, vigilante suit, displayed beautifully displayed in a glass case next to the Hood's. It was an electric blue color, and of course, leather. The outfit consisted of three parts, black knee-high boots, blue leather pants, and a matching blue halter-esque top, almost like a bustier. A small section of my stomach would be showing, however to prevent the top from falling, there was a mesh fabric attached, covering my arms, shoulders, and would-be-bare chest. The mesh collar appeared to go high up on my neck, it was very practical for fighting crime. I still could not believe that Oliver did this for me. It even further tempted me to follow through with my plan for tonight.

I reached in my coat pocket and snaked out the domino mask that Oliver gave to me this morning. It matched perfectly with Cobalt's ensemble.

Felicity's question snapped me out of my daze, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I blurted, "I love it, Felicity. It's great." I continued, "but I'm not going to lie, that leather does not look that comfortable. And my belly will be showing. Is there like a school dress code for vigilantes?"

My comment made Felicity giggle, "I don't think you will be uncomfortable, dear. How about you go try it on, just to make sure. And I don't blame Oliver for going a little immodest with your suit. You will probably distract the criminals, looking so good."

I rolled my eyes at her compliment, but I eagerly accepted her suggestion to try on the guise.

A few minutes later, I was officially feeling like Cobalt. The ensemble was actually pretty comfortable, and a lot easier to put on than I thought. It fit in all the right places, and I placed my mask on my face for the finishing touch. I felt almost elegant, and extremely sexy. My long, blonde, wavy hair no longer felt frizzy, but voluminous. I was really starting to like this.

I stepped out into the light of the Foundry, ready to show Felicity. However, Felicity and I were not alone. All of the sudden, I had three more than expected pairs of wide-open eyes on me. Apparently Oliver, Roy, and John had just arrived. I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks, and was grateful that I was wearing a mask. My thumb ran subconsciously along my lip.

Roy was the first to speak, "Damn, Jade! You look hot as hell."

I threw my head back and laughed, nervously running my hand through my hair. "Thank you, Roy." I directed my attention at Felicity, trying hopelessly to avoid making eye contact with Oliver. "You are so right, Felicity. This leather really is comfortable."

Felicity giggled, and she motioned for me to come closer. "Come here," she gestured. "I want to see it up close."

I hesitated for a few moments, Oliver was standing right next to her. In false confidence, I walked towards Felicity. "What do you think?" I asked as I stopped in front of her and Oliver.

"You really do look great. What do you think of Jade's suit?" She glanced up at Oliver and I followed suit, afraid for his response. Oliver's eyes were still plastered on me.

A few moments passed and Oliver still showed no signs of life. Felicity impatiently waved her open hand in front of Oliver's face, causing Oliver to jerk back and snap his head towards her.

"What, Felicity?" He said, exasperated. I reddened, realizing that Oliver was in a trance because of me. Felicity looked a little upset, and extremely bothered. Her reaction to Oliver's staring was a little off-putting. Is she jealous?

"I said, what do you think of Jade's suit?" Felicity stated irritably. "But think we already know the answer to that." Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and quickly turned, stomping off. Her behavior worried me, but my worrying soon dissipated when I realized that Felicity's departure resulted in Oliver and I being alone.

I timidly looked up Oliver, only to meet his cold gaze. His hand ran down his jawline, stopping to cup his chin. He was expressionless, which made me anxious. "How do you like it?" He said cooly.

"Oliver," I enthused, "Thank you so much." I reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go, desperate to show my appreciation. "It feels like Christmas."

Oliver nodded detachedly, "I think it will work just fine. I'm glad it's okay."

His aloof demeanor started to really bother me, "Oliver, is there something wrong here? You are acting totally dry and indifferent. And then Felicity just stormed off for some reason and I don't know what's going on. Everyone is being so weird, especially you." My arms were flailing as I spoke. "Am I the problem? Is it me?" I interrogated Oliver.

Oliver sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Nothing is wrong, Jade." Oliver took a step closer, removing my mask. "You're stunning. Do you know that?" He stroked my cheek and cocked his head, staring at my mouth. His touch burned, and caused my knees to feel like jello.

"Uh, um," I stammered. "I don't know that. I don't think… I don't really know actually."

Oliver snickered at my response. "You are adorable. I want to thank you again for not getting upset at me… I know how much you were looking forward to going out and helping us."

My heart was in my throat. I felt incredibly guilty for having the plans that I did. However, there was absolutely no way that I was not sticking with them. "Uh, you're welcome." I was still sheepish due to the closeness of Oliver.

Whatever kind of moment we were having was interrupted by as shriek. "Oliver!" It came from Felicity. She looked furious. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Felicity tried to compose herself.

"Shit," Oliver said under his breath.

I chuckled, "Yikes, good luck with that." I was still unsure of why Felicity was being so short with Oliver.

I used Felicity chastising Oliver to sneak out of the Foundry. It was thirty minutes til McCleary's arrival time to the convenience store. I felt jittery and apprehensive as a tip-toed up the steps, undetected by anyone. I hopped on my motorbike (courtesy of Oliver), and was on my way to kick ass.

* * *

The streets were empty and eerie. I arrived at the location around 11:30… I silently thanked whoever was watching over the convenience store that it closed at 10. There would be no innocent bystanders to possibly get hurt, or worse.

I parked my bike outside of the store, and I heard several voices in an alleyway between the building and a dinky breakfast diner. I started to tremble, second-guessing myself. I spent a few moments seriously thinking about what I was about to get myself into, and whether or not I was ready. I was scared. Very scared. I chose to follow my original plan. I had to commit.

I quietly snuck to the opening of the alleyway, stealthily observing my targets. There was one group of six men, obviously waiting for another party to arrive. I could immediately tell which one was Hector McCleary. He was short and stocky, while all the other men were tall and lean. He had a disgusting, smug grin on his face. He was such a creep. He was wearing clothes that were considerably out of style, light wash, dad jeans and a shirt that looked like it was from the 70's. His greasy hair was combed in a position to compensate for his balding, and to top it off, he had a goatee.

As I was leaning on the brick wall, spying on the men, a piece of brick crumbled off and made a faint noise against the cement. The noise resulted in my presence being known by McCleary's posse. _Shit._ I thought to myself.

"Is someone there?" A voice questioned, with false kindness. The voice was very feminine sounding. I assumed it was McCleary's.

I remained silent, and took a deep breath. I had to compose myself before anything serious happened.

"Bill, George, go find out who that is. It may be the Hood," The voice ringed out again.

My heart started beating and I hid behind the wall, ready to surprise attack. The goons came running out from the alley, unaware of where I was. I ran a few steps up on the wall to get momentum and jumped on their backs, causing them to hit the cement with a loud thud. Bill's, (or George's) head received a bad blow as he hit the ground, and he was knocked out cold. George was able to get back up on his feet. He ran towards me to attack, but it was easy to counter. I grabbed his right arm and threw him to the ground, and I heard a sharp crack as he landed. George let out a loud cry and rolled over on his back in pain.

"Steve, go see what's going on." The familiar voice called out one more time.

I groaned audibly, I was already feeling weak and tired. I hid behind the alley wall again, and as Steve came barrelling out, and swiftly kicked him in both shins. He fell forwards and face planted, but was quick to get back up. Steve was a harder opponent, he was obviously skilled in fighting and defending. I was able to prevent any serious blows from him, and I made a few connections to his torso and face. His nose was bloodied, and he looked furious, but this made him frantic and frenzied. I stayed poised and remembered all the Oliver taught me, and after several moments, I jabbed Steve in his face, knocking him out.

My breathing was rapid, and I realized that since I had taken down three of McCleary's henchmen, there were only three more men to finish off. Controlling my adrenaline, I stepped out in front of the alleyway, in plain sight. I was so close to succeeding.

McCleary was about three yards away from me, still with the same smug smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He purred. He paced closer to me. His voice caused a chill to run up my spine.

"Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" He continued. He glanced at one of his accessories. "Isn't she a looker? Can you imagine all of the things I could do with her? And what I want to do to her?"

"She's pretty, boss." He replied.

"Pretty to say the least." McCleary responded, he strolled even closer to me, he was now only a few feet away.

My skin started to crawl from his degrading comments and his close proximity. He took another step closer and we were face to face. I used this moment to act. I rapidly but strongly punched him in the face.

Only a few second later, I heard a gun go off, and I felt an agonizing pain in my left leg. It was on fire, and then it was numb. I collapsed on the ground and wailed in pain, blood was flowing from the bullet wound that was now in my leg. I bit my lower lip to refrain from crying, and tried to stand up. I miserably failed. I had never been in so much pain before. My vision was blurry, and I was losing consciousness.

I saw McCleary holding his face. "You bitch!" He yelled at me. I tried to sit up but he forcefully kicked my chest, pressing me hard on the cold, wet, concrete with his boot. "You deserve what is coming to you."

I tried to stay awake, I was afraid of what would happen to be if I did not. I felt him run his hands down the curves of my body, and I could see he was hungrily staring at me. He started groping my chest.

I cried out, "Please, no, please stop." But my voice was nothing but a squeak. I tried to slap him and punch him, but he retaliated with a slap and punch much harder.

As he began to pull down the waist of my leather pants, I started to sob. I wailed, "Oliver, please, help me."

"Dumb bitch, shut up!" He berated, hitting me again. I started to black out. The last thing I remember seeing is an arrow piercing my assaulter in the heart, and then everything was black.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed. It is definitely developing/getting darker._

 _Poor Jade. Thankfully she was rescued by a familiar face._

 _Please tell me what you think, or what direction you think I should go in, or if I should even keep writing!_

 _PS thank you for inspiration and much needed help throughout the story. You know who you are! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! Chapter nine!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, and don't be afraid to review if you have any suggestions or opinions.**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

I paced back and forth through the hospital hallway, outside of Jade's room. I was anxiously waiting for her nurse to return. Jade just woke up. Felicity was seated on a waiting room chair, staring off in space and chewing on her finger nails. We have not yet be allowed to see her since she was put into her room.

"How could she be so stupid?" I angrily questioned. "Why would she put herself in danger like that?"

Without letting Felicity reply I continued. "You know what, it's my fault." I ran my hands through my hair as I made the realization. "I should have just let her go with Roy and me. Then she wouldn't have felt like she had to sneak around." I groaned. "Fuck, Felicity. What if she isn't going to be okay?"

"At least you stopped McCleary when you did." Felicity stood up and embraced me, slipping her arms around my waist. I rested my chin on top of her head. "You saved her, Oliver. But I know you know what I mean when I say that you have to leave her alone. She obviously did this to win your approval. She has feelings for you."

Felicity's words hit me like bricks. How stupid could I be? "So it is my fault." I felt a huge lump in my throat. I covered my face with my hands and sat down. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Felicity sat down next to me and laid her hand on my back, and started to stroke it slowing. "I know you don't realize it, but you are leading her on. When she gets better, you have to keep what I am telling you in mind, for her safety. I really care about Jade, and I know you do, too. I can't stand to see something like this happen again. Do you understand what I'm telling you Oliver? "

I kept my face buried in my hands, trying to absorb everything that Felicity was saying to me. I was confused about my feelings for Jade. I care about her, more than I realized. When I saw her lying unconscious in that alleyway, I felt anger that I have never experienced before. I felt no guilt in shooting McCleary and his henchmen. I wish I could kill them again. And again. And again.

"I wish you would have never hired her," I responded to Felicity.

"You don't mean that. Besides, if I didn't, you would have been shot that night in that alleyway." She replied.

Anger pulsed through me. I was angry at this whole situation. I was angry at Jade, at myself, at that bastard I saw touch her that way. "You know what, Felicity?" I snapped. "I would have rather taken that bullet than have Jade suffering like she is right now! She's Jade! She's innocent, sweet, and she deserves a better life than this."

As I finished my rant, Jade's nurse open the door and walked out into the hallway.

I couldn't wait, I shot up from my chair and began asking questions. "How is she? Is she going to be okay? Is she awake and talking?"

The nursed looked annoyed. "Please, sit down and I will tell you everything you want to know."

I complied and sat down.

"Okay," the nurse began. "Where do I start…" She looked at the clipboard she held in her right hand. "She has a mild concussion and three broken ribs. The gun wound in her left leg fortunately is clean, however it did break her leg. She told me the Hood saved her. She's right."

I glanced at Felicity and noticed her eyes brimming with tears. I placed my hand over hers and gave it a quick squeezed. She smiled at me gratefully.

"She's a tough one," the nurse continued. "She is staying very positive. And she wants to see Felicity." She pointed in Felicity's direction. "I'm assuming you are Felicity?"

Felicity nodded. "And you must be Oliver?" She mentioned to me.

"Yes, that's me."

"She doesn't want to see you yet." My heart crumbled as Felicity walked into Jade's room.

"Felicity, please tell her that I'm here. And that I set up a flight for her mother this morning. She'll be here tonight. Also, hurry up so I can see her." Felicity looked annoyed.

"Oliver, okay. I will see you soon."

* * *

My heart sunk I entered Jade's hospital room. She was peacefully lying there, hooked up to a million different, expensive look machines. Her left leg was elevated and encased in a cast. Her face was bruised and her eye was practically swollen shut. Her hair was disheveled, she looked a mess. Her head was turned, looking out the window.

She turned to face me, and a smile flashed across her face. Her lips were slightly swollen which threw off her grin. I paced over and seated myself in a chair next to Jade's hospital bed. My eyes were starting to well up. I was silently glad that Jade requested just me. I couldn't even imagine his reaction to seeing Jade.

Unable to find the right words I blurted out, "How are you feeling?" _She probably isn't feeling too well._ I thought to myself.

Jade looked at me and thought for a moment before answering, "Um, I'm feeling a little sore. And really tired. But I'm glad you're here. Thank you for being here, Felicity."

"Of course, Oliver and I have been here all night. Your mother's flight is landing later tonight." I continued. "So, she will be here soon, too."

Jade's eyes brimmed with tears, "My mom is coming?" She smiled, "Did Oliver set that up?"

I nodded, "He is outside right now probably pacing around. He is anxious to see you, Jade. I think I saw a literal frown on his face when the nurse told him that you didn't want to see him."

Jade looked worried, "It's not that I don't want to see him. I just don't want him to see me like this. I can't even imagine how mad he is at me. I bet he hates me. Plus, I wanted to see you first, to ask you some questions."

"Okay, go for it."

"Of course I was unconscious until I woke up about 30 minutes ago, so I don't remember anything after that point. I have no idea how I ended up in here. Obviously you all didn't bring me to the hospital wearing my Cobalt suit. Did you have to like, change me? Did Oliver see me naked?"

I laughed at her obscure questions, "Well, If you really need to know, Oliver and Roy brought you back to the foundry, and they were hesitant at first about taking you to the hospital because of what you were wearing. However, we realized that your leg could have gotten really bad, or you could have had a punctured lung or a bad concussion. Oliver insisted that we brought you here. So I changed you into one of Oliver's white t-shirts he keeps at the Foundry. Ironically, It looked like a hospital gown."

She nodded, "So, is he mad at me?"

"Maybe a little, but he is more mad at himself. He is blaming this whole situation on him. Jade, he really is worried sick about you."

Jade pondered for a minute, "Why is he blaming this on himself?" She looked sad, her eyelids were brimming with tears.

I shook my head and shrugged. But I knew exactly why he is blaming this on himself. He is so caught up in protecting everyone he cares about, that when he can't keep everyone safe, he flips out. And now that I have my suspicions that Oliver may return Jade's obvious feelings, I have interfere. "I know he thinks of you as a little sister."

After I commented, I could see Jade literally deflate. I didn't know that she could look worse than she already did. I felt guilty for what I said, but I knew I was right in doing so. A tear ran down her cheek. It hurt me physically to see her cry, knowing that my lie caused her sadness. However, I know that Oliver and Jade could never be together, it would just not work. Now, I hope that Oliver stops leading her on.

"You're right," Jade whispered. "He thinks of me as a little sister. That's why he is so distraught."

I nodded, trying to convince Jade, and myself, that her reasoning is correct. "Exactly, so would you like to see him now? I know he would really appreciate it. He'll go crazy soon."

It took awhile for Jade to answer, I knew a million thoughts her racing through her head. She swallowed deeply and closed her eyes slowly before answering. "Yes," she muttered.

"Would you like me to stay in here with you?"

She shook her head gently, "No, it's fine. Thank you, though. And thank you for staying with me. You can go home whenever you need to get some sleep. I think you may look worse than me." She chuckled.

I stood up, "Well, you do look gorgeous as always." I kissed her gently on the forehead, careful not to cause her any pain. "Bye, Jade."

She smiled weakly. I turned and walked towards the door. I started to choke on tears, but I was sure not to let see Jade see me cry. I was crying for her, and for how much pain she in. I was crying for the reason being that such a bright light in mine and Oliver's life was so close to being extinguished.

* * *

I opened the door and was greeted with an anxious Oliver Queen.

Felicity cried as she exited Jade's hospital room and entered the hallway. She tried desperately to hide this fact, however I know her almost better than I know myself. She quickly embraced me, sobbing into my shoulder, obviously no longer trying to hide her distress.

"You shouldn't go in there, Oliver." She said in between heavy heaves.

"Why, Felicity? What happened?" I asked, urgently.

Felicity stepped away from me, her face red, and her eyes puffy and wet. "It will tear you up."

"Does she want to see me?" I asked, my tone still urgent.

It took several second for Felicity to answer, as if she was silently deciding whether to lie to me or not.

Finally, she nodded. She crossed her arms and looked down. "Yes, she does. But brace yourself. She's so beat up. She looks like hell."

I nodded to show that I understood and moved towards the direction of Jade's room. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned.

* * *

And then I saw her. My heart dropped. So many emotions were running through my head. My legs felt heavy and I tried to keep myself upright. My eyes burned and my head pounded. My breathing quickened, but I forced myself to breath deeper, demanding it to slow.

Her head was turned towards the window, but I knew she noticed my entrance. I kept my sight on her.

And then our eyes met. My jaw dropped. My hand flew to my mouth. I felt a lump in my throat.

I was unable to move, or speak for what felt like an eternity. I was speechless and immobile, but did not break eye contact with her.

It was quiet for several minutes. She broke the silence

"Do I look that hideous?" She chucked, trying to lighten the mood. "You look like you're being forced to watch the world's ugliest dog."

I was unable to smile, and I didn't even feel like forcing one. But I did forced myself to walk over to her side and positioned myself in the chair next to her.

"Jade," I breathed in, still trying to fight tears. I didn't know what to say. I glanced towards the floor and shook my head. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I couldn't ever tell how sorry I am, even if I told you so everyday for the rest of my life."

"Oliver," Jade consoled me. "This isn't your fault."

I put my hand up, signaling her to stop. "You think that, but it is my fault. I allowed you to be in this position. You're apart of _my_ crusade. Your safety is _my_ responsibility. So please don't think this anyone else's fault but mine." My voice became weaker and weaker. "And please don't think this was your fault."

I paused to collect my thoughts. "You have no idea how much I wish that we could switch places." A tear fell down my cheek. "I wish I could just get rid of all this pain you're in." I looked down, physically unable to meet her gaze.

"Oliver," she placed her hand under my chin, urging me to look at her. "I want you to know something. I will never, ever blame you for what happened to me. I will never see you as the one at fault. But I will see you as that one responsible for saving my life, and I will always be grateful to you." She smiled faintly. "Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. I went to place my hand on hers, and she momentarily recoiled from my contact before allowing me to grab her hand. I frowned, knowing it was a reflex for her to avoid a man's touch. I silently cursed that bastard again for committing such an ugly act that caused these repercussions. "You know it's not your fault, right? I don't want you to think it is. "

Jade nodded, "I know, I know." It was liked her blue eyes looked right through me. "Thank you, Oliver. And thank you for giving my mom a way to get here. What did you tell her happened?"

I dreaded repeating the story I concocted. I hated telling her mother over the phone in the first place. It was painful to hear her cry on the other end of the line. "You were on your way to your apartment when you got assaulted." I paused. "She asked me why you walked home alone and didn't take a taxi." I was still very aware of my hand intertwined in hers. I was being such a little boy.

Jade giggled, "Sounds like her. I will be happy to see her. But she'll be a mess." She smiled at me. "Okay, this is so embarrassing but the nurse gave me pain medicine that is supposed to make me feel loopy and tired. And I'm definitely feeling it. So if I say something crazy, just disregard it." Jade giggled.

"Okay, I will. Are you feeling tired?" I asked.

"Yes, a little bit, but I don't want you to leave me." She tighten her grip on my hand.

"I don't want to leave you either. Are you feeling okay, though? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine," She slurred, her eyelids were getting obviously heavy. "I'm feeling better now that you are here. I'm sorry that I asked to see Felicity at first. I was just really embarrassed of the way I look right now." He eyes were shut, she was heavily affected by the pain medication. "I'm only imagining how I look. Do I look more like Lindsay Lohan's mugshot in 2011 or the one from 2013?"

I laughed at her question, "Jade, you look beautiful. You'll always be beautiful to me."

She smiled, her eyes were still shut. "That's so fucking sweet." Her speech became longer and more drawn out. "Excuse my french," she giggled and continued, "You're so fucking perfect, Oliver. I so wished you liked me." She stopped talking, and I could her quiet snore as she slept deeply. I smiled at her dreamy and oblivious chatter.

I sighed as I watched her sleep peacefully, she looked to fragile and innocent. I kept trying to keep in mind what Felicity previously told me, how I was unable to return the feelings Jade had for me in order to keep her safe. Deep down, I knew she was right, and I resented her for that.

* * *

 **Oliver is so conflicted about his feelings towards Jade!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Criticism is happily welcomed :)**

 **Ps thank you for the help and inspiration for the story. You know who you are.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it has been a while! Thank you for reading, enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been three months since the accident. And it has been the most boring and slowest three months of my entire life, considering I have either been immobilized because of my leg or forced to use crutches or a wheelchair. I haven't been able to work- Oliver made me stay home until the doctor was sure I was ready- which led to long, dull days at my apartment. The only upside is that I'm able to watch all the movies on my "movies I have to watch before I die" list, including all of the "Back to the Future" movies, all of the "Rocky" movies, and all of the "Godfather" moves. I watched them all. Twice.

My mom stayed with me for a weeks when I was released from the hospital, which was a good and bad thing. I missed her, and I love her, but she kept begging me to come home and stay for a while. She was so distressed after the accident that she didn't want me to ever be alone. It took me a while to convince her that I was okay, that I wasn't scared, and that I had good friends to look after me. She eventually agreed that my residence in Starling City was satisfactory. She asked me about Oliver several times, which was slightly annoying. I was sad to see her leave, I know she's lonely at home with my brother away at college this year.

I have finally been released to go back to work on Monday, as my legs and ribs have healed themselves. I'm excited to see Felicity and Juliana in the work environment. They visited me often, always bringing me lunch or ice cream to lift my spirits up. I'm so grateful for their friendship and kindness, especially during the past miserable months. As for Oliver, he hasn't visited whatsoever. I've tried to hard to get my mind off of Oliver, off his perfect lips, off his perfect body, off his perfect eyes. All I have seen of Oliver is on the news and gossip websites. He's been seen out with six different women since I got out of the hospital. And when I say women, I mean drop dead gorgeous, tall, thin, blonde, European model-like women. My heart couldn't help but sink every time I saw another photo of Oliver with another girl. In every picture, he had the same expression: indifferent, disinterested, unhappy. Which was strange to me, considering how he had his arm snaked around a tiny waist of a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that is not me, and that will never be me. I've finally accepted that he thinks of me as a littler sister, a child. Not someone he wants to have a relationship with. I don't blame him. I'm not a model, I'm not beautiful. I'm just me, imperfect and very okay with it.

* * *

I arrived at Queen Consolidated Monday morning at approximately 8:30, not exactly caring that I was a little late. I knew Felicity would be lenient with me, considering this is my first day back to work in a while.

I made my way to my office, but I made a quick detour to Felicity's, just to say hi. The door was already wide open, and I simultaneously knocked on the open door and peaked my head through the frame. And then I saw him, Oliver, sitting across from Felicity, who was sitting at her desk. This felt all too familiar to the time I first became acquainted to Oliver Queen. I stood there, eyes wide open, mouth agape. I probably looked like a complete idiot. I definitely felt like a complete idiot. It felt like I haven't seen him in ages.

We locked eye for what felt like an eternity. I wasn't sure what emotions I was feeling… Slightly hurt, and I didn't want to forgive Oliver for totally ignoring me these past months. Especially after our conversation in my hospital room. He seemed to genuinely care about me and my well being. And then he totally disregarded me. It's so confusing. Even now, he just stares at me, with a slight frowns on his flawless face. He almost has a look of pity and empathy which makes me want to go crawl up and die. He'll always think of me as the weak girl who can't take of herself.

"Jade," Oliver states, breaking the silence.

I nod in his direction, just hinting at my acknowledgment of him. I'm going to take the "silent treatment" approach. He ignored me, I should do the same, right?

I focused my attention back to Felicity and give her a tight smile, "so, I've been gone for a while…" I trail off, obviously making it awkward for all three of us.

Felicity gave me a soft smile. "Yes, you have. And everyone has misses you. Do you know Marc from the Technology Department? The cute one, not the old one."

I nodded, I was aware of who she was talking about. I was still sure to stay expressionless, with Oliver in the room, "Yes, I do know the cute Marc." He was pretty cute. He was tall, had longish brown hair, and strong, regular facial features. Marc really has the whole bohemian, hipster look going on. It's not really my type, but it works for him. He's always been very sweet to me. He has a great sense of humor, it's dry and sarcastic. Along with being attractive and funny, he is extremely intelligent. But he is still no Oliver. I silently cursed myself for automatically comparing the two. I'll be doomed for the rest of my life if I compare every guy I meet to Oliver Queen.

Felicity let out a smooth laugh, "Well, he invited a whole group of us to celebrate your return at Verdant this Friday." Felicity started to wiggle her eyebrows, waiting for my response.

Maybe accepting Marc's invitation could perhaps make Oliver slightly jealous… and with that thought, I accepted it immediately. "Of course, I'll be there. It sounds fun. It's really thoughtful of him to do that for me, isn't it? I offered Felicity.

"Jade, he obviously has a huge crush on you. He called me once a week to check up on you. It was actually pretty endearing and not creepy at all." After Felicity's words, I noticed Oliver sit up a little straighter, engaged in what she had to say. I was honestly taken aback at Felicity's information, however, I was more intrigued in Oliver's physical reaction. Was he… jealous? I quickly erased that insane thought from my brain, of course Oliver Queen wasn't jealous. He could have any girl in the world, and he is definitely not interested in me.

"You really think so? Interesting." I said, lying through my teeth. I could care less what Marc thinks about me.

"Definitely," Felicity nodded dramatically, trying hard to convince me. "You should ask him to lunch today. I think you both would get along really well." She was desperately trying to play match maker.

My words were dishonest, and said solely to make Oliver jealous. "I think I just might. He seems like a good guy. And he checked in on me? That means a lot." Oliver, I hope that hurt. I noticed Oliver wince slightly from the obvious sarcasm behind my words. "Actually," I continued, "I'm going to go ask him right now." I gave Oliver a rather mean look and marched out of the room. His last look was a look of desperation, or even heartache.

* * *

So, as it turns out, Marc is actually a really cool guy to hang out with. I actually did ask Marc to lunch a few times this week, hoping that Oliver would notice and become envious. Is is bad that I'm using Marc's company to get Oliver to feel a certain way? Maybe at first. However, I'm actually really starting to enjoy Marc's friendship. He has a great taste in music, which is really attractive if you ask me. He's polite, thoughtful, and gentle… Pretty much everything that Oliver isn't. Marc is the kind of guy that you take home to meet your parents. But there's no spark, no connection. I don't really feel anything towards him, which is disappointing, but hey, I can't help it. After coming to the realization that I'm just too damn hung up on Oliver to have feelings for anyone else, I decided that I need to make it clear that I just want to be friends with Marc. I'm hoping that the so-called "celebration" tonight at Verdant will be the perfect place to make it obvious what my intentions are.

I arrived to my apartment from work at around 5:30. Marc is picking me up at 9:00 to get to Verdant at 9:30. After taking a long, steamy shower, I started to become nervous in regards to tonight. I'm pretty positive that Oliver is going to be in attendance at the club, which means one thing; I need to be looking hot as hell.

I try on almost everything in my closet, but decide on a tight, black dress with a deep scoop neck that displays a generous amount of cleavage. The dress hits me slightly above fingertip length, and hugs me in all the right places. I end up curling my hair, which falls in cascades down my back. Never very good with makeup, I try to do a smokey eye look with some hardly used eyeshadow. When finished, I took a step back to evaluate myself. I cocked my head to one side, and then the other, trying to determine the final verdict. I think- hopefully- Oliver will be impressed. I'm kind of annoyed with myself, I've never really tried so hard to enthuse a guy. But I just keep telling myself, Oliver Queen isn't just any guy.

I hear three swift knocks on the door, and slip on black heels for the final touch. I open the door to a really handsome looking Marc, with a fashionable flannel shirt one and well fitting, dark washed jeans. His dark, curly hair was messily up in what one would call a "man bun." His hands were nonchalantly hanging from his pocket. He was trying so hard not to seem nervous.

I quickly grabbed his wrist and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much for picking me up, Marc. You look nice."

His eyes widened as he analyzed me for the first time tonight. It was sort of awkward just standing there, waiting for a response but getting none. "Are you okay?" I asked finally, after several seconds of silence.

"Uh, yeah- I'm fine. You just look- wow. Incredible." Marc stammered, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

I blushed violently at his compliment, "Well, thank you," I said shyly. I cursed myself for being so timid and uncertain. Confidence is key tonight.

"Shall we go?" Marc gestured towards the elevator. His nervousness and shy nature was actually kind of charming and cute.

"We shall," I offered him a charming smile and followed him out of the building.

* * *

It's 10:37 and there's been no sign of Jade anywhere. I'm positive she's here, I just haven't found her yet. I'm sure I seem a little creepy right now, searching intently for Jade, but I don't care. I just want to make sure she's okay. That's all. I have been trying to keep my distance, to make sure I'm not "leading her on" as Felicity made it so clear that that's what I've been doing. What I'm actually doing is ignoring her and being a gigantic prick.

I'm standing in the VIP section of Verdant, scanning the dance floor for Jade. Suddenly, I see her, damn, do I see her. She's dancing on that tech guy like she's in some Beyoncè music video. And let's just say I'm very jealous of said tech guy. Her hips are swaying irresistibly to the rhythm of the upbeat, club music. Yet some how, it doesn't look rushed, it looks sensible and sexy. I can feel the blood rush through my body as I try to imagine how amazing it would feel to have Jade grinding on me that way in that little, black dress that looks so good it should be illegal.

However, I quickly snap out of my daydream when I see tech guy getting a little too touchy. He keeps trying to grab Jade by her hips, and she keeps playfully pushing them away, obviously not wanting his hands on her. I can tell she's drunk, and I'm sure she has never been this drunk in her life.

Jade throws her hands up and continues to dance, she looks so carefree and happy, until the tech guy pulls her and turns her around so she is facing him. He grabs her by the shoulders, and she has a surprised and slightly scared expression on her face. I resist interfering until I think it's completely necessary.

And then that son of a bitch pulls her close and tries to kiss her.

As I see her struggling to get away from him, anger starts boiling inside of me. I'm in front of that asshole in what seems like three stride. I grab Jade and pull her behind me, making sure I'm in between the two of them. The douchebag reeks of alcohol and disgusts me by just looking at him.

I could feel Jade's arm wrapped around mine, I could feel her warmth. It was comforting in this rather upsetting situation.

"Heeeyy," he slurs, "What's the problem here?"

"The problem is you," I bark back, "Don't ever touch her that way again."

The dickface tipped back his head and laughed, "Fine, you can have the bitch. I just wanted to nail her because I heard she's a virgin."

I was almost positive there was steam coming from my ears. Without even thinking, I pulled back and punched the hipster prick right in the nose. He fell to the floor, and turn around to look at Jade. She honestly looked so confused and plastered, this wasn't a safe place for her right now.

"Come on, Jade," I said to her calmly. "Let me take you home."

She nodded slowly, slipping her hand through mine. She could barely walk straight and need a ample amount of my assistance to make it to my car.

"Thank youuuu, Oliver," Jade slurred, "you are always there to save me. You must be my hero or something like that." She hopped in the front seat of my sports car, and laid her head back on the headrest, she was so intoxicated that she wasn't even able to support her head. If I didn't have to just punch a guy, this would be almost comical.

"You're welcome, Jade. I'm glad I was there," I replied, "that dude's a complete asshole. I'd punch him again if I could. I hope I broke his fucking nose."

Out of nowhere, Jade burst out in an insane laughter. It was contagious, "You said 'fuck.'" She gasped suddenly and threw her hand over her mouth, "Oliver, I just said a really naughty word," Jade mumbled. "I'm such a naughty girl, dontcha think?" She winked at me.

I chuckled at her tipsy behavior, she is going to be so embarrassed when she's sober. At least she's not a sad drunk.

* * *

When we arrived to her apartment, she attempted to open the passenger door, and failed. I exited my vehicle to aid her, and that's when I realized that she would need my assistance to make it to her apartment. I shuddered at the thought of a drunk, flirty Jade and myself alone.

"Here," I grabbed her hand to direct her towards the entrance, "follow me." I received no response but an absurd giggle.

Finally making it to her room, Jade reached into her purse for her key. She jabbed the key at her door, missing the lock several times. Her strife caused her to giggle, and she sloppily handed me the key, "Here, you do it."

I swiftly grabbed the key from her possession and unlocked the door, slowly opening it. Jade pulled me by my elbow and seductively whispered, "Please, come in." I shuddered at her words, which are words she will most likely regret in the morning.

We took a few steps into Jade's apartment, and it was obvious she lived there. It was neat, organized, and simple. The only "Jade" touches were the gigantic "Star Wars" posters behind the couch, a few framed art pieces by Renoir and Monet, and couch pillows with all four of the Beatles' faces on them. The room even smelled like her, which was assuaging. If I don't leave soon, I will not want to leave.

"I'm going to change really quick," she slurred, placing a hand on my chest alluringly. "Don't go anywhere." She stumbled to a room that I assumed was her bedroom.

A few minutes later, I hear Jade call out my name. I was hesitant to follow, just because I didn't really want to be alone with Jade in her bedroom. Especially with her in the state she is. But I obliged. I strided across her small apartment, and pushed on the already ajar door. Right as I walked into the room, my eyes flew to Jade.

Who was standing across the room.

In extremely sexy lingerie.

Her toned stomach, tanned legs, and athletic build were hard to look around from. Her perfectly round breasts were supported perfectly by the red, lacy bustier. I averted my gaze to the floor, "Jade, no." I stammered, "What are you doing? Are you kidding me?" I almost had to laugh at the extremity of the situation.

Jade gracefully strutted towards me, or tried to be graceful. She almost resembled a baby giraffe, which was somehow cute. She wrapped her strong arms around me neck and gazed up at me sensually, "why don't you want me, Oliver?" She purred, running her hands through my hair. Her breath smelled sweet and of alcohol, which was somehow very sexy. It became seemingly harder to focus on the matter at hand. The old Oliver would probably take advantage of this vulnerable, obviously horny girl in front of me. But it's Jade. Sweet, innocent, virgin Jade.

"Jade," I said sternly, "You're drunk."

"I don't care," Jade replied, "I want you to fuck me." My voice was stuck in the back of my throat.

Maybe she isn't so sweet and innocent.

I was really really turned on. I felt my blood rushing through my body and going to a certain… area. And I was sure that Jade was aware of this, considered she was rubbing her half-naked, beautiful body on mine. "Oo!" She exclaimed, feeling a hardness down below. She slowly ran her hand over said area, making eye contact with me while biting her bottom lip.

I took a quick step back to avoid her contact and placed a hand on my forehand, "Jade, we can't do this," I explained, exasperated. "It just wouldn't be right. I care too much about you to take advantage of you like this. Plus, you don't want your first time to be with me, right?"

In aggravation, I hastily went to sit on the edge of Jade's neatly made bed. I placed my feet on the floor and my elbows on my thighs, with both hands pressed to my forehead. I hear Jade approach me.

She pulled my arms from their previous position and placed them on her waist. She placed a finger under my chin, prompting me to look at her. She put up one knee on one side of me and then the other, and she was soon straddling me. My hands were still on my waist, and I promised myself that they wouldn't travel anywhere else. Her closeness and warmth felt incredible and her eyes were still locked with mine, "Oliver, why do you always feel the need to protect me? I'm a grown adult and I'm responsssible," Jade mispronounced.

She leaned down and placed her full lips on the side of my neck, trailing up and down. She would periodically swirl her tongue across my chin, causing the release of a low groan. She giggled at my reaction, and made her way to my mouth. She started at the side of my lips, and gently sucked at the top lip, while running her tongue across bottom. She opened her lips on top of mine, urging me to do the same. I allowed, and let her tongue explore the inside of my mouth. She was an outstanding kisser, she didn't use too much tongue and any teeth. She was simultaneously swiveling her hips against my lap, creating amazing friction. I knew this couldn't go any further. I placed a hand on the side of her face, inciting her to stop her actions.

"Really, Jade," I pleaded. "We can't do this. Let's get you to sleep, okay?" I questioned her. "It's late and I'm sure you're tired." She began to argue but I interrupted, "We can get breakfast in the morning, okay?"

"Promise you'll stay?" Jade asked.

"I promise."

"Well, just so you know," Jade started, "I sleep naked." She giggled.

I returned her laughter, trying to shrug off her comment. Could she get anymore irresistable? "It's okay," I assured her, "I'll sleep on the couch." As I got up to leave, Jade pulled me back towards the bed.

"No, please stay with me tonight. In my bed. I'll wear clothes, I pinky promise," Jade begged.

"Okay, fine. You have yourself a deal." I agreed. Jade made her way to her bathroom and shut the door.

I decided that I probably shouldn't remove any type of clothing without Jade's permission, making sure not to seem impolite or offensive. Jade returned in an oversized Columbia sweatshirt, makeup removed, and hair in a messy bun. She somehow looks sexier now than in the lingerie. She made her way to her bed, pulling down the comforter and stepping underneath. "Oliver," she looked up at me. "Are you just going to stand there?" She giggled

I followed her movements, pulling down the comforter to get ready to sleep. "No, no, no," she interrupted. "You can't wear jeans to bed, Oliver. Geez," she snorted, "are you sure that I'm the wasted one here?"

For some reason, I was nervous while sliding off my jeans. It was weird, I usually enjoy undressing and getting undressed in front of beautiful women. Thankfully, I was wearing a comfortable, cotton t-shirt so I didn't have to get anymore naked.

"There ya go," she slurred. I got into bed and awkwardly laid there. Jade obviously noticed my anxious behavior, as she grabbed my hand and stroked it lightly. She turned on her side to look at me, with the sweet expression on her face. "I know this is crazy," she murmured, "but I've never really liked a guy before I met you. I'm sure you get this a lot, and you can just ignore me for the rest of your life If you want to, but I like you." Her eyelids were getting heavier but she continued. "And don't feel bad for not liking me, I don't really compare to your usual model girlfriends," she kept rambling, "so it's okay that you don't like me. I pinky promise." She gripped my hand slightly harder and pulled it under her chin, as if she was snuggling with it.

I couldn't help but smile at this adorable human being beside me. My heart became heavy as I remembered Felicity's advice. I couldn't develop feelings for Jade, I just couldn't. But I knew I could no longer ignore Jade, which was my former plan. She meant too much, and I care too much. I cursed myself for feeling way too overprotective of this girl.

I laid there awake, listening to Jade's quiet snoring, unashamedly with thoughts of her thick lips and sexy hips running through my in my head.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! please feel free to criticize and make suggestions! I'm open for just about anything! I'll be writing a lot soon, so I'll be sure to update ASAP!**_

 _ **Thanks again! let me know what you think!**_


End file.
